Brother and Sister
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: Bailey is an adopted daughter by Dareth, the brown ninja. Living most of her time in the forest behind his house near the animals, she doesn't have very many friends except for Kendyl. When Kendyl suddenly gets an invitation to Sensei Wu's academy, both of their lives turn into an adventure. However, on one field trip to new ninjago city, Bailey learns who her real parents are.
1. The invitation

_**TASOO: I do not own ninjago masters of spinjitzu.  
**_

 _ **Introduction: The invitation  
**_

I sat down as I pet a foal as it lay on the grass. It had an injured leg, what else was I supposed to do? I nursed the foal back to health for the past week as I hummed, hoping to soothe it. My name is Bailey and my parents are unknown. I was adopted by man named Dareth, who claimed to be the brown ninja, despite the fact that he never joins the fellow ninja in battles. It was a long week, but soon the brown and white baby foal got back on its legs and rubbed its head on my hand. I smiled as it galloped into the forest we were located in, trying to find its parents. My adoptive father raised me to care for all animals of every kind, and if you are kind to them, they are kind to you in return. I spend most of my time in the forest behind my house, so I never have any friends. The one friend I have is Kendyl, a small short girl for her age. She has pure black hair and blue eyes. The hair was cut down to her waist, but she usually has it in a high pony tail. She is very energetic, and some times I wonder how much energy she possesses. She is a good friend though, and I know if it weren't for her offering, I would have never realized who I truly was.

" Bailey!" A scream erupted the forest one early morning as a parliament of owls that were visiting me flew away. I sighed as I watched their feathers drop, it was molting season. I turned to see Kendyl, running toward me, her black hair whipping her face, a white envelope in her hand.

" What is it?" I asked as I pushed my platinum blonde hair away from my face. I smiled at her, hoping to lighten the mood.

" Guess what I got?!" She practically yelled

" Hearing aids?" I asked, she always yelled even if we were fifteen.

" Noooooooo. An envelope! ~and guess where~?" She sang the last part happily as I thought long and hard.

" Hmm... you got invited to a university because we both know your a genius!" I joked.

" Nope. Something better." She told me.

" Whats better than collage?" I asked, she looked like she was about to explode.

" _I GOT INVITED TO SENSEI WU'S ACADEMY_!" She screamed as I wouldn't be surprised if all the animals in this forest fled by the loud screams.

" Wow, Kendyl that's great. I'm so happy for you!" I said happily as she opened the envelope.

" I'm invited to join Mr Zane's class and I'm allowed to bring a friend with me of my choice!" She read aloud as she tugged my sleeve happily.

" Oh, you gotta go Bailey! This is perfect!" She practically squealed as she read the letter over and over again in her mind.

" No way, I'm glad to stay where I am right here." I told her, I wasn't really good with socializing. I know I will get bullied the second I step through the door.

" Come on! You will love it! Plus, you spend way to much time out here in this lonely forest. You dont have any friends but me!" Kendyl wailed and argued. She finished by flashing me some puppy dog eyes. Man, she was good at those.

" One day." I finally agreed after a minute of staring at her eyes. Kendyl cheered with joy as she grabbed my arm and lead me out of the forest.

" Wha- where are we going?" I asked, bewildered as she pulled me into a shopping center.

" Were going to pick up training outfits silly. We need to wear uniforms you know." Kendyl answered as she looked around.

I followed her to a section of uniforms for the academy as we picked our sizes and tried them on. The outfit was a white shirt with a black tie and a bright green vest. We wore black pants along with black shoes. I frowned at the outfit, it wasn't really my style. But if I had to wear this to go to the academy, I will do it. Anything to make Kendyl happy.

" How do they look? Cute huh?" Kendyl asked as he twirled in hers.

" Yeah..." I said a little unimpressed. Kendyl hesitated for a little bit, her smile turning into a frown, but it quickly returning.

" The outfits dont matter anyway. What really matters is how much fun you have at the school." Kendyl spoke up, optimistically as I nodded and smiled. As soon as we bought the outfits, Kendyl told me that she will write a letter back to Sensei Wu telling him that we will be there tomorrow.

" Tomorrow." I whispered as I walked back to the forest, to go see if there are any animal's in need. Tomorrow I officially enroll to be at Sensei Wu's academy. But what I didn't know, is that this small academy, really held a big roll in my future.


	2. Technological dumbness

_**TASOO: I do not own ninjago, masters of spinjitzu.**_

 ** _Chapter 1: Technological dumbness  
_**

I walked up the steps to Dad's log cabin as I looked around. We lived in the middle of a lake in the middle of the forest. You had row a boat in order to step inside our house. Once you climb up the steps from the dock, you get to the living room, which of course, includes no technology. Just a few chairs and a computer. The kitchen has a wood burning stove and a cabinet, plus a mini fridge that took batteries to power up. We had a one bathroom and two bedrooms. Yep, that was out home. It wasn't much and my bed was made of wood, but my dad did that on purpose. If I had a perfect life and never had to worry about anything, I would be weak. Now, I am as hard as the nails that put together this house. Kendyl mailed the letter yesterday, and we already got a reply. She told him that I was coming too, and he seemed delighted to have more than one new student coming today. Now, I just have to tell my dad.

" Hey honey! Pancakes are almost ready!" My dad told me happily as he buttered the pancakes and added extra syrup. He set down my pancakes as I sat down in the breakfast nook in the corner of the kitchen as I ate the pancakes hunger.

" Mmm... Delifious." I commented with my mouth full as Dad chuckled.

" I gotta go to work again today sweetie." Dareth told me as I frowned. I knew something was up, after all he _did_ cut my pancakes in the shape of hearts.

" But I only saw you for a half an hour yesterday!" I complained.

" Yea, well the dojo is getting packed. Isn't that great?" Dad asked me as I sighed.

" Yeah... it is. Oh yea! Kendyl got invited to Sensei Wu's academy! Can I go?" I asked him. He looked a little hurt, and I cant blame him. The Academy is a rival with the dojo.

" Sure sweetie. If it keeps you occupied while I'm gone. See you tomorrow okay?" He asked as I nodded. He kissed the top of my head as he left waving goodbye. As the door swung closed I jumped up and ran into my room, putting on my uniform and pulling out my cell phone at the same time.

 _KEN: WHERE ARE YOU?_

 _BAI: MY DAD JUST LEFT, SHOULD BE THERE IN 10_

 _KEN: HURRY UP! SCHOOL'S GONNA START ANY MINUTE_

 _BAI: OH JEEZ ITS 10:00 ALREADY?!_

 _KEN: YES NOW HURRY!_

I jumped out the door as I called for the alligator's help. Sally, our pet gator came up and gave a growl that sounded like a purr as he turned around and allowed me to ride her. We soon got to the end of the forest where our pet cheetah, ( Yeah, we got a lot of wild pets ) Tuna, meowed for me to hop on. The spotted cheetah soon came to the front of the school as it dropped me off. I smiled and gave it a tuna fish I was sure to pack, as it ate it hunger shown brightly in her eyes.

" I will walk home, okay?" I asked the cheetah as she meowed and scampered off once she finished her snack.

" Bailey!" Kendyl yelled as she ran towards me and jumped up and down.

" Here it is! Sensei Wu's Academy! The ninja, Bailey, the ninja!" Kendyl urged as she pulled me inside. I looked around to see a set of groups, some six, some around nine, others around twelve, and the last around our age.

" Uh, yeah Kendyl its really... nice." I commented as I looked around. The bell rang as everyone lined up, corresponding to their ages. I followed Kendyl to the oldest group as they piled into Mr Zane's class. It didn't surprise me that we got Mr Zane, he _was_ a computer, and that would mean that he got the oldest and the most skilled.

" Hello class. Today we will learn about what is inside the tornado of a spinjitzu, but first we have two new students, May I present you, Bailey and Kendyl." Zane told the class as he gestured toward us. I smiled at the class but all I heard were groans and rolls of eyes.

" Now, who knows who can use spinjitzu and why?" Zane asked the class. I immediately shot up my hand as the whole class yawned with disapproval.

" Yes, Bailey." Zane told me as I let my hand drop.

" There are 26 elements, Absorption Amber Creation Darkness Destruction Earth Energy Fire Form Golden Power Gravity Ice Imagination Light Lightning Magic Metal Mind Nature Poison Shadow Smoke Sound Speed Water Wind. The spinjitzu is unlocked when specific people that are connected to these powers, spin rapidly and unlock spinjitzu. The color of the tornado it creates corresponds to the power it possess." I answered as Zane's eye's grew wide.

" T-that's correct. Where did you learn such information about elements? Some of those elements I didn't realize existed." He commented.

" I learned it in a few books at the library." I answered as Zane nodded. All eyes were on me as I scrunched in my seat. A few hours of already knowing the answers questions went by as Kendyl stared at me. The answers came naturally to me, like I never knew the answer until the question was asked.

" Hey, Ms nerd wanna see do something fun?" A boy with black hair asked me as I raised my eyebrow.

" What?" I asked back.

" I gotta untro remote from new ninjago city. Wanna see if it works on Zane?" he whispered to me.

" No, I already amazed him, why would I want to do anything bad to ruin it?" I whispered back.

" Fine. Hey Mr Zane!" He yelled out to the teacher as he turned from the board.

" What is it, Brad?" He asked.

" can you check out this remote I found, there seems to be something wrong with it." Brad told him mischievously.

" Cant it wait? I'm in the middle of a lesson." Zane told him as he shook his head.

" No, it can't." He replied as Mr Zane sighed.

" uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."told Mr Zane but he just ignored me as he approached brad. These ssecond he stopped in front of him, Brad turned the remote on as he started playing with it, Mr Zane following his actions.

" your gonna get yourself expelled you idiot!" I practically yelled as I took the remote. I tried to turn it off, but I just made it worse as blue electricity formed around the white headed teacher.

" Stupid technology. Uh, here you go." I told him as I have the remote back to brad. Brad told it greedily as he controlled Mr Zane, he got on the rest and started dancing like a dork.

" what's going on in here?" Mr Cole asked as he and Mr Kai came into the room.

" Brad got an ultra remote from New ninjas city and it's controlling Mr Zane!" I explained quickly as Cole grabbed the remote form Brad's hand and fiddled with the controls as fast as he could.

" How do you work this thing?!" He asked everyone, hoping for an answer.

" Hurry up Cole! My liquid spirit level is making me less...level!" Mr Zane complained as I looked blankly at him.

" Bailey, dont you know how to fix it?" Zane asked me as I was taken aback by the the sudden question.

" Technological advancements isn't my best subject. But I think I can help." I replied as I took the remote, walked to the back of the classroom and aimed at the chalkboard.

" Be prepared Mr Zane, this can either make it worse, probably kill you, fix the problem, or just make it unfix able." I told him as Kai's eyes grew wide.

" Don't do-!" He yelled but it was too late. I threw the remote with all my might as it shot the few feet away and hit the chalk board, it shattering into several pieces as it did so. Mr Zane sat down as the electricity.

" Bailey is the worst..." A kid mumbled in the back ground.

" I heard that! I called as I went back to my seat. Before I could sit down, the bell rang as recess was unleashed. I started packing up my things in my bag as the room was deserted, the only people in the room was Mr Cole, Mr Kai and Mr Zane.

" Ah recess, my favorite time." Mr Cole remarked as he sat down on the floor.

" Thank you Bailey." Zane told me as I dropped my gaze to the ground.

" Why thank me? Aren't you going to give me detention or something?" I asked him

" Why would I do that?" He asked me as I didn't meet his gaze.

" I was so careless... That stunt could have killed you." I explained slowly as Mr Zane walked up to me.

" But it didn't. At the second you threw the remote, you were determined. I saw it. You knew it wouldn't hurt me." Zane told me as he put a hand on my shoulder.

" I just dont want to hurt anyone. I know the feeling to be hurt." I told him slowly. Before he could ask when, I ran outside to recess, blinking away the tears of the awful memory.

" Bailey sure is a strange kid. I never heard of a kid that wanted to go to detention." Mr Cole commented as Mr Zane kept his gaze where I left.

" She sure is..." Mr Zane commented as he stared off into space.

Teacher's lounge POV:

Mr Jay opened the fridge slowly as he he smiled inside it. The smile quickly faded away when he realized what was missing.

" Ah... Alright! Who took my pudding cup?! My name was clearly written on it!" Mr Jay yelled as he turned around and looked at everyone in the teacher's lounge.

" Well, I didn't see motermouth on it." Mr Cole commented as he threw away the empty pudding cup that had Jay's name written on it.

" I'm telling the headmaster!" Mr Jay complained as he looked into the next room.

" Leave me out of this. Its my break too." Sensei Wu told them as he poured hot water into the tea cup.

" Relax Jay, you can have mine." Mr Kai told him as he tossed the pudding cup at him. Jay caught it with easy but looked at it sadly.

" But this isn't cold." Jay pouted as Mr Zane pressed a few buttons on his wrist. A frozen mist came out of his hand as it hit the pudding cup. When the mist disappeared, Jay devoured the pudding greedily.

" mmm gimme mmm." Jay remarked as he ate the pudding.

" Is anyone else chapped that Loyde gets to be the golden ninja and fly around excepting awards while we get to be stuck here as powerless teachers?" Jay once he ate half the pudding.

" I miss our elemental weapons." Jay remarked once no one answered.

" I have taken a liking to Bailey. She is very smart, she even knew about other elements that I did not." Zane told them as they gasped.

" There are other elements?" Kai asked.

" And you waited until now to tell us?" Jay added.

" There are 26 counting us." Zane informed as everyone looked baffled.

" Uh, excuse me but Sensie, what is he talking about?" Cole asked.

" He is right, there are exactly 26. But what I dont know is how Bailey is entitled to such information." Sensei Wu advised as everyone grew silent, trying to uncrack the code.

" I wonder who her ancestors were." Zane suddenly spoke as everyone looked at him.

" Why?" Cole asked.

" Because, then we would know if she was related to elemental masters, if she knows such information, maybe she is. But then again... she did say she got the information in a library." Zane suggested.

" Just to be sure, secretly keep an eye on her. See is she proves to be worthy." Sensei Wu ordered.

" Worthy for what?" Kai asked as Sensei looked at them seriously.

" To be an elemental master." He answered as everyone's eyes grew wide.


	3. The weak one

_**TASOO: I do not own ninjago, masters of spinjitzu.**_

 ** _Chapter 2: The weak one  
_**

Recess. A fun filled time where kids can run around and get rid of the energy they build up in class. What did I do? Read. I dont have any friends except for Kendyl and that's all I need. The class disrespects me, and I can feel the hatred building up around me. I just hid my head in my book, hoping to not be noticeable. But after recess, I know I was defiantly noticeable. It all started with Kendyl, she was cheerful and hung out with a bunch of boys and a few girls who hung by a tree, the darkest part of the play ground. She apparently had no taste in friends.

" Hi guys! Wanna play tag?" Kendyl asked as she skipped up to the group of boys.

" Tag? If you want to play tag, go play with the six year old's." A boy snarled as I raised an eye from my book. I could hear the conversation from where I was sitting, and I did not like what I heard so far.

" But the six year old class in in class right now..." Kendyl said slowly as a girl from the group gasped.

" Oh my gosh! Look at her hair!" A girl exclaimed

" Oh do you like it? I just added some glistening hair spray." Kendyl said kindly to the girl as she snorted.

" It looks like an octopus squirted its ink on the top of your head." The girl commented as the playground erupted with laughter. I rolled my eyes as I looked at a few girls playing hop scotch.

" Hey, whats with those guys?" I asked as I pointed to the group making fun of Kendyl.

" That's the rough group. A group of tough boys that hang out with girls and make fun of other people." The girl simply answered as I saw her flinch at the boys as they put a rough hand on Kendyl's shoulder, making her step back.

" Why doesn't anyone stand up to them?" I asked her as she looked at me like I was insane.

" Are you crazy? No one stands up to them. You dont want to get on their bad side." The girl answered as she went back to her hopscotch game.

" Yes, I am crazy." I told her as I slammed down my book and approached the group. Little did I know, the ninja teachers were watching me from the roof.

" What are we waiting for? Shouldn't we stop the fight?" Kai asked anxiously.

" Sensei Wu told us to watch her actions, and standing up for another person in need is a major thing when it comes to becoming a ninja." Zane answered logically as Cole nodded.

" If it gets out of hand, we will stop it. And my class is next, so there might be a round two." Cole answered as Jay looked exited as ever.

" This is like a boxing match! Who has the popcorn?" He asked as he smiled goofily at the fight down bellow. I continued to walk up to the group, my fists clenched and my teeth bared, I tried to keep myself from screaming and punching him straight in the face.

" Look kid, I dont know how you got in this academy, but you dont belong here. Your way to weak I mean come on! You will never be as good as me." The leader of the group smirked as he pushed Kendyl down to the ground, as she fell into the mud. This made my veins boil as I stepped in front of her.

" How dare you hurt her!" I yelled as I got near his face.

" ...Hey your the nerd girl right? I heard that the ink girl here dragged you into the academy no matter how much you didn't want to go." The boy sneered as my face grew hot.

" That's none of your business..." I hissed as he threw a punch. I crouched low and slid my leg out as he tripped over it and fell down.

" Next time, dont hurt anyone." I sneered as Kendyl looked at me frighteningly.

" What?" I asked her, my voice now calm as I held an outstretched hand.

" Just how you acted... you never act like that... Its not Bailey." Kendyl told me as she excepted the hand.

" I'm sorry, the way he treated you made me furious." I confessed as she smiled.

" As long as you dont do it again, hey! You will be awesome in Mr Cole's class with that kind of fighting skill!" Kendyl told me as she seemed as happy as usual, as if everything that happened disappeared into thin air.

" Yeah... I might impress him too." I said with a smile as the two of us walked into the class.

" You know... I dont think she needs to show me her fighting skills in order for her to impress me." Cole commented as they all finished watching from the roof of the school.

" Yeah, we should report this to Sensei Wu." Kai suggested as Zane nodded.

" Does anyone else get this feeling about who exactly Bailey acts a LOT like?" Jay asked as everyone nodded seriously.

" Maybe she is related to him..." Zane said slowly.

" No way! He doesn't have any siblings!" Cole protested but Zane just kept staring.

" But still..." He said slowly as I made my way to the class with Kendyl by my side.


	4. The Field Trip

**I do not own Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu.**

It was now Mr Cole's class and I could barley take in my excitement. Mr Zane's class was all about information, but this class was interactive. I looked over to see Austin, the leader of the bad boy group, crackling his knuckles. Mr Cole then came in and looked at the class in front of him.

" Class. Today we are going to learn something different. We have two new students, Bailey and Kendyl. Now we know everyone's weakness here, except for those two. Who would like to volunteer to do a head on match?" Mr Cole asked as Austin shot his hand up.

" I volunteer to fight Bailey Mr Cole." Austin answered as Mr Cole nodded. I got up slowly and smirked at Austin.

" You want to get beaten again? Huh. I never knew." I told Austin as he gave a sly grin.

" As if. I'm going to show you a true fighter." Austin told me as I crouched low.

" Proceed." Mr Cole ordered as Austin lunged and kicked me. I sprung up and balanced on top of his head.

" Agility is better than strength. How do you think Loyde beat Lord Garmadon?" I teased as I back flipped off his head and kicked his back as he stumbled.

" Come on! I need a better challenge!" I teased as Austin got up and smirked. I raised an eyebrow at his sudden grin as an impact sent me falling to the ground. I looked up to see Mr Cole behind me.

" Pride is your weakness. Remember that. Next!" Mr Cole yelled as Kendyl got up and stretched.

" Who wants to take on me?" Kendyl asked the class as no one answered. It wasn't because they were scared to face her, it was because no one wanted to face her. I felt bad for her and raised my hand.

" Mr Cole. May I?" I asked as Mr Cole looked at me.

" Really? Aren't you tired?" Mr Cole asked me as I shook my head.

" Nope. Not too tired to battle Kendyl." I told him as he hesitated.

" Well... All right. Bailey vs Kendyl! Fight!" Mr Cole ordered as we lunged at each other. I ducked as Kendyl shot over my head. I remembered what Mr Cole told me, dont let my pride get in the way and focus on the fight. I slid out my foot as Kendyl tripped and fell, giving me an idea. She was always kind, too kind for her own good. I suddenly pretended to grow tired as I allowed Kendyl to lunged and knock me down to the floor. I stayed there for a few moments as I heard Kendyl gasp.

" B-Bailey? Are you all right?" She asked as she got near me I mumbled a few words.

" What was that?" She asked as she got closer. My prey was within arms reach. I lunged and kicked her in the chest as she fell to the floor.

" Kendyl's weakness is kindness." Mr Cole told us as the bell rang.

" Lunch! Mm... club sandwich here I come!" Mr Cole announced as he ran away, to the teachers lounge. We packed up our things and left the room.

The Teacher's Lounge POV:

" How did Bailey do?" Sensei Wu asked as Cole hesitated.

" Her weakness is Pride." He simply answered as Kai hesitated.

" Another similarity." Kai mumbled.

" I am beginning to think more and more Bailey is related to him." Zane told them as They all nodded.

" Agreed. But there is only one way to know." Sensei Wu told them.

" And what is that?" Jay asked as he ate some more pudding for lunch.

" A test. At Mr Borg's industry, there is a machine in there that with the smallest sample of DNA-" The Sensei began

" We will know who her parents were!" Zane finished.

" Sensei that's brilliant!" Cole told him happily.

" But wait. Why cant we just ask her?" Kai asked.

" I sent a scan on her. She is adopted by Dareth." Zane told them as Jay's eyes grew wide.

" Wait whoa whoa whoa. The brown guy?" Cole asked.

" That excuse for a ninja? He adopted our straight A student?!" Jay asked, more like yelled.

" Which means she cant be his brother, his parents are alive." Kai told them as they nodded.

" It still wont hurt to figure out who her parents were. We dont exactly know if she _is_ related to a elemental master." Sensei Wu told them.

" Now all we need is an excuse to get up in Borg's industries." Kai thought aloud. As if on cue, Nya came in and shut the door behind her, as she leaned against it, exhausted.

" Why is it when I teach, I get the feeling that none of the boys are listening?" Nya asked as she walked up to them.

" Hi Miss Nya, I saved you some pudding." Jay chuckled nervously as if acting out what a boy would say.

" What did we talk about?" Nya asked.

" Oh right, boundaries." Jay answered.

" Hey, did you guys hear the news?" Nya asked, changing the subject.

" There is trouble?" Kai asked.

" Danger?" Jay added.

" An emergency?" Zane asked.

" Oh! A new menace?" Cole asked as he back flipped in the middle of the room. They all gave Nya battle ready faces that have waited to show.

" No. we got clearance for a field trip!" Nya told them as they all groaned in protest.

" Not just any field trip, a field trip to Borg Industries!" Nya told them as she spread her arms out dramatically. Jay gasped at what he heard.

" Not _the_ Borg Industries? As in home to super genius and collusive Cryus Borg, inventor of the hover car and everything else cool in this world?" Jay asked as he looked like he was going to pass out. Luckily he didn't when Zane slapped him.

" Who cares about Cryus Borg? If you ask me, people should concern themselves with the lessons of the past. Not waste their time when the disposed razz of tomorrow and-" Kai stopped when he realized no one was in the room. He sighed and walked out to the bus.

Bailey POV:

When I heard the news, I was not excited. In fact, I was the only one not excited. Everyone else loves an excuse to ditch learning, which I enjoy field trips too. But why did it have to be a field trip about technology? So today I didn't go to Headmaster Wu's, Miss Nya, Mr Jay, Nor Mr Kai's classes just so we can go and learn about technology. Great.

" Why cant we take ultra dragon? or the ultra sonic radar?" Brad asked from his seat as Mr Cole got in the bus.

" Because, they dont have one of these! Pretty cool huh? I'm on a microphone! I am the MC, the mighty Cole!" Mr Cole told him as he turned around and wiggled his butt. Everyone in the bus groaned except me and Kendyl who looked a little disturbed to see our teacher this way.

" Mr Cole is the worst." Someone in the crowd told them as Mr Cole shot him a glare.

" I heard that!" He snapped as he sat in his seat.

" So, were going back to the city, we haven't been there sense you know-" Mr Kai said slowly as Sensei Wu got on the bus.

" Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We only have today. Or else this offer expires. get a move on, Nya." Headmaster Wu told Miss Nya as she smiled.

" Aye aye Sensei!" Miss Nya told them as she drove down the hill. I sat back in my seat next to Kendyl.

" Are you excited?" Kendyl asked me as I looked out the window sighing.

" I guess, but I wont know anything on this trip." I told her as Kendyl smiled.

" Then you auto learn everything you can so you can be good with technology!" Kendyl suggested as a small grin shown on my face. Kendyl could see it through the reflection of the glass as her smile grew wider.

" There it is! There is the smile! Hello smile, how are you today?" Kendyl joked as my smile grew wider.

" Kendyl, people are watching." I mumbled as lots of eyes were on us. Thankfully, it didn't take long to reach New Ninjago city, as the eyes were directed from me, to out the window. The class gasped at everything in awe.

" Welcome to New Ninjago City! Where future, is what we make it." A billboard with Cryus Borg's voice told us as we passed by it.

" Wow. Wave town is sure wild and-" She was cut off when the brakes screeched to a halt to prevent crashing into a hover car.

" Who here still uses wheels any more!? Get with the program!" A man yelled with the car.

" Don't worry, well free you up. Time for some old school muscle tool." Mr Cole told him as he began to lift the car. The air in my lungs was taken away as I saw our teacher lift the car. Right, Mr Cole has super strength along with his power of Earth.

" Stand back pedestrian." A robot commanded as he approached Mr Cole. Mr Cole put down the car and eyed the robot angerly.

" Who you calling pedestrian?" Mr Cole asked as he eyed the robot anger.

" It appears our help is not welcome." Mr Zane told him as Mr Cole rolled his eyes. I looked warily at the black ninja and the robot. Was a fight about to be unleashed?

" Well, I prefer traveling the old fashion way, on foot. Besides, its not like we wont find where were going." Headmaster Wu told them as we all got out of the buss and looked at the tall tower that was a few yards away. Borg Industries, a place where I find out who I truly am.


	5. Garmadon

_**I do not own Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu.**_

We all walked up the stairs to to Borg Industries, but I came to a halt. I started to get this insane headache as I clenched my ears in pain. Memories... I never experienced them before... My head ached as I closed my eyes and saw blurry flashes. It was of many colors, Black Green Red Blue White and Golden... What are these colors? I saw flashes of a four armed man and a platinum blonde boy.

" ...Loyde?" I whispered in my mind but I was snapped out of it.

" Bailey! You comin or what?" Mr Cole asked as the class started entering the building. I nodded and continued up the stairs, but I was lost in thought. I knew Loyde was the Green and Golden Ninja, So it was normal for many people to know about him, he was famous. But I never met him, nor the four armed black man. ...Have I? I entered the building with Mr Kai on my tail as we both entered, but Mr Kai was unlucky as his foot got caught in the door. He yelped as he tugged at it, the noise causing me to turn and help him out. The room smelled as dull as it looked, but it was huge, with technological advancements everywhere. A place where I am considered stupid.

" Welcome to Borg Industries. I am P.I.X.A.L. Cryus's Primary Interactive External Assistant Life form. I am sorry to hear about the traffic accident." P.I.X.A.L announced beeped as she climbed down a set of stairs. She was a robot, with silver hair and white skin, the skin having purple lines that showed her inner robot. She wore a purple dress, that had a red circle on it, her power source.

" Wow! News travels fast!" Mr Cole replied as he smiled at the robot.

" Everything in new ninjago city is fully automotive and interconnected. Your antiquated bus should be ready shortly." P.I.X.A.L replied as she approached Mr Zane. this took me aback as I slowed down from pulling at Mr Kai's leg.

" You are Zane, a droid like me. What does Zane stand for?" P.I.X.A.L asked kindly as Mr Zane hesitated at her approach.

" I stand for peace, freedom, and courage in the face of threat to ninjago." Mr Zane told her but was interrupted by Mr Jay who butted in.

" She means your name, tinhead." Mr Jay pointed out as I wondered if robots could blush, he defiantly would.

" I guess... I'm just... Zane." He told her slowly as P.I.X.A.L coxed her head to the side in confusion.

" Permission to scan?" P.I.X.A.L asked as I was just about to give up from helping Mr Kai.

" Uh... um... Permission... Granted?" He stuttered as P.I.X.A.L began to scan him. Jay snickered behind him.

" Hey check it out! Zane has an admirer!" Mr Jay snickered as Ms Nya smiled beside him.

" Your hard wear is outdated and your processor is slow and incompatible with ours. Peculiar. All droids recharge our batteries. But curiously I am unable to find your energy source. What powers you?" P.I.X.A.L asked

" I uh uh um... I do not know." Mr Zane stuttered slowly as P.I.X.A.L decided to drop the conversation for now.

" Mr Borg would like to see the ninja on the one hundredth floor. If the others would follow me for the rest of the tour." P.I.X.A.L stated as I clenched and bared my teeth pulling with all my might and finally got Mr Kai out of the sliding glass door.

" Seriously. Thanks Bailey." Mr Kai thanked me as I smiled and ran to catch up with the tour guide, ditching the ninja. We all entered a large elevator as I looked at P.I.X.A.L who pushed the buttons 25. The 25th floor.

" This place sure is huge." I decided to pick up a conversation with the robot. She seemed nice, if Kendyl wanted me to make a friend.

" Of course, with over a thousand different technological advancements and inventions, we need all the space we can get." She told me as I grew bored within every word. Luckily, the door opened and Kendyl appeared beside me, pulling me everywhere, as we looked at everything.

" Mr Borg believes technology is the key to making our dreams come true." P.I.X.A.L advised as she lead the way into the room. Right away, the air was taken out of my lungs. Everywhere were many amazing things that were being tested, From hover cars, to hover build boards, but P.I.X.A.L focused on the three gaming systems. They were large screens with chairs where players sat in it and played the game. They wore glasses that showed that they were inside the game as the chair began to spin, following the actions of the game.

" Mr Borg is currently working on the Digiverse, where the gamer will be digitized scanned in to take gaming to another level." P.I.X.A.L instructed as the three gamers continued to play their games. The boys stayed to watch the game while I followed the small set of girls who approached what looked like a pink pinball machine but it was really a console called The Perfect Match.

" Oh look they have a perfect match console!" One of the girls squealed as Nya approached the set of six girls.

" Whats Perfect Match?" Ms Nya asked as she approached the group.

" Its the latest craze, it finds your perfect partner with flawless results. You should try it Ms Nya." Another girl explained as Ms Nya stepped on the platform.

" I doubt a machine could know someone's true love." The women stated as the console lighted up.

" Hello Nya, you are an independent, self confident young women who refuses to be in a boys club. Analyzing match now." The console spoke in a robotic voice as I looked at it with interest.

" Of course its gonna be Mr Jay." One of the girls told her as the match finally finished and a picture of a boy came up. But it wasn't Mr Jay, it was Mr Cole. This made everyone gasp and step back.

" Promise me you will not tell anyone!" Ms Nya made them promise as we all nodded, seriously.

" We promise." The set of girls, along with me, chorused. I blinked once as my gaze was adrift from the machine. I looked to see a group of boys crowding there own console, as the curiosity got the best of me. I approached the boys, my legs moving for me. I felt like I was in a trance, like no matter what, I needed to see what the boys were up too. I looked at the console as it read Which Ninja Are You? I looked at it without interest as Austin shoved me out of the way.

" Watch it Nerd. I'm running this Console." Austin spat as A black haired boy nodded.

" What do you think you will get?" The black haired boy asked as Austin scuffed.

" Only the best ninja there is, the Golden Ninja." Austin replied as I rolled my eyes. Austin stepped on a platform as it turned on.

" Hello Austin, you are a leader and a competitive boy who loves nothing more than a competition to deter main your fate. Analyzing element now." A guys voice rang in the room as I saw information plastered on the screen. It included his personality, his hair color and eye color along with his skin color, his date of birth, where he was from, and where he lives now. One final thing that caught my eye was something that must have been a miracle. His parents along with his last name. If I use this machine, I would know who my parents were, my birth parents. And my real last name.

" Match decided. if you had the element, you would been the red ninja." The robotic man said calmly as gasps filled the room Austin stepped off quietly as I couldn't help but make a small laugh. Austin shot me a death glare as I turned my laugh into a cough and gave him a sheepish smile.

" Oh, you think you could do better, Bailey? I heard you were adopted, so your just dying to figure out who your parents were... Aren't you?" Austin shot, his voice as cold as ice as I flinched and approached the console, whispers erupting the air. I stepped on the platform as it lit up.

" Hello Bailey, you are a rebellious Tomboy who would sacrifice herself for anyone in need. Analyzing match now." The voice rang as my information popped up.

My skin color was tan. My personality is selfless. My hair color is blonde. My eye color is black like everyone else's. My date of birth was August 17th 2001. I am 14 years old. I was born in Jamanakai Village and now live in Dareth's log cabin. But I didn't have my gaze at that, I had my gaze at my birth parents. A women I know too well as Misako and a man named Sensei Garmadon. As for my name, my name is not Bailey Erath. I am Bailey Garmadon. The news shocked me so much, the answer that the console had given me, green ninja, did not. Memories flourished through my mind as I felt betrayed and I ran out of the room, away from the information like it was a bomb. I ignored everyone's protests to come back, as I ran outside by the steps, and cried, I cried for hours. Many people would be overjoyed to be related to the great Sensei Garmadon or the fameous Loyde Garmadon. But for me, it just brings back a tragic past that I have once forgotten. Memories, that I wish never happened to me.

TASOO: Hey guys! Super excited for the next chapter, you get a flashback of her past and it explains WHY it was so tragic. Cliffhangers, I know some people hate them, but I will try to update soon! Until then!


	6. A Tragic Past And A Dangerous Present

_**I do not own Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu. Sorry it took a while, This chapter is long though! Like, the rest of the chapters were around 1,000 words and this one is around 12,000... but it shouldn't always be this long! And for the Guest that reviewed chapter 5, you will get all of the questions you listed answered. As for the ages, Bailey was the first born and she is now 14. Two years ago when she was 12, Loyde was 9. I basically guessed cause no one will tell me the ages! Dang is cartoon network! I JUST WANNA KNOW! Anyway, those are my guesses but because of the potion, Loyde is now 16 or 17, and I am purposely making him older than Bailey. And for the guest who asked about absorbation, I didn't realize about the fact that ember and absorption are similar, that but that element comes from Chen's staff where it can steal the power of any elemental master. Anywho, thanks everyone for reviewing! Some of my books I get very few reviews and I always say, forget favorating, forget following, forget viewing! I just want some dang reviews! And yay! Now I got some :) So, with further ado, here is the next chapter!  
**_

I continued to cry on the steps, my loud cry's turning into soft sobs. I needed to get away from here, anywhere away from everything. I got up and started walking down the steps but I froze cold when a hand was on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kendyl, her gaze not the same insane and quirky gaze she always holds, but a gaze that was full of sympathy and concern.

" What happened back then?" She suddenly brought up after what felt like an hour of silence.

" What?" I asked as I whipped away the tears plastered on my face.

" Don't act like you dont know, I saw what happened back there and we aren't leaving until you tell me what happened." Kendyl said, her sympathy fading away but her voice still soft and kind.

" I dont want to talk about it." I told her as I averted my gaze and stared at the ground. My voice sounded colder than I wanted it to be, causing us both to flinch.

" I'm your best friend, your only friend. And I can only help if you let me." Kendyl said quietly, as I noticed she was loosing hope.

" Fine... It all started when I was twelve, just two years ago... Loyde was heading to Darkley's School for Bad Boys." I said slowly as I begun my story.

* * *

12 year old me ran as fast as I could, across a wide stretched field, panting. It was almost time for my brother to go to Darkley's School for Bad Boys. He was just 10 years old, and was already in training to be the next Lord Garmadon. I was supposed to be the next Lord Garmadon, because I am older than him, but it was decided that once he reaches the right age, he will be stronger that I would ever be. I finally saw a dot on the land scape, Loyde. He was carrying his backpack and beginning to walk to the school as I dropped down and embraced him in a hug.

" Loyde..." I whispered gratefully at the sight of him. He was leaving forever, this was the last hug we would ever get. Once he would come back, he would be a new man. He would be pure evil.

" Bailey..." Loyde warned as I looked and saw Lord Garmadon approaching us. I quickly pulled away and cleared my throat, looking at the ground.

" Dad..." I said slowly, sure to avert my gaze.

" Daughter..." He said slowly. He put his gaze on Loyde and smiled.

" Lets go, son." He said to the young boy, as the two walked off. I smiled as they left, Misako was right behind me, a hand on my shoulder.

" Sometimes... I think Dad likes Loyde more than me." I confessed as I glanced at a smiling Misako.

" Its natural for a father and son to bond as it is for a mother and daughter to do the same. Come on, lets make dinner for dad before he gets home." Misako told me as I nodded and we both walked into the house quietly. Little did I know, Dad's liking in me grown smaller and smaller. It was only until one day, that I realized how much he despised me

Weeks have gone by, as I woke up one day with a yawn. I was about to leave my room when I realized I heard whispering coming from outside my door. Quick as a snake, I dodged back into my room before my parents could see me. I begun to listen to their conversation...

" You must be mistaken. Surly Bailey is a great child." I heard Misako whisper to another person as I frowned.

" I have had it with her! She neglects to be evil, and will slow Loyde down! Shes too weak and needs to be disposed of." I heard Dad tell mom.

" ...What are you going to do with her?" She asked as I heard silence.

" We need this to be kept a secret from Loyde, if he found out that we abandoned her, he would never listen to us." He began.

" Your not gonna..." Misako said with a gasp. My stomach turned upside down.

" Kill her as soon as possible." Lord Garmadon boomed as my eyes grew wide. I began to loose my balance, about to faint right there when a hand rested on the door, the door shut with a low click, causing Lord Garmadon and Misako's faces to bolt up.

" Shes awake! GET HER!" Lord Garmadon screamed as ran from the door out the window. I didn't pack anything, I didn't have much. I just ran, ran as fast as I could. If they knew where I was, then they wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I ran all the way to Jamanakai Village, where I practically begged for food and money. It wasn't until one day, That I got to see Loyde again. He was how do I say this nicely...? Well, at least I wont have to worry about him turning evil anytime soon, he wasn't even close to a criminal.

Loyde was on the fountain of Jamanakai village demanding all the candy in town. Wow, he needed serious help. I hid behind an alley way as I rolled my eyes at his foolish trickery. The residents began to throw food at him, and unfortunately, the ninja appeared right before I was about to walk out and grab him. The ninja did it instead and hung him on a sign. Once the ninja left, I finally came into view, and Loyde was overjoyed to see me.

" Bailey! ...Uh, a little help?" He asked me as I shook my head, a grin plastered on me face.

" Your hopeless." I mumbled as I got him down from the sign. I lead him to an alleyway where I was pelted with foods along with Loyde, and looked at him sternly.

" Candy? Really Loyde, Really?" I asked unimpressed.

" I got expelled from bad boy school because I'm not worthy to be evil." Loyde confessed suddenly as I sighed.

" I'm a failure." Loyde complained and slumped on the brick wall of the alleyway.

" Well, that makes two of us, dad wanted to kill me because I was a weak little girl." I confessed as Loyde's head shot up.

" Really? Dad?" He asked as I nodded.

" Yeah... we can be failures together!" I said with a laugh as we both laughed for the first time in forever.

" So, what do you want to do?" Loyde asked.

" Well, we need to do something so evil and cruel... it will bring Ninjago to their knee's!" I yelled as I pumped my fist in the air. Loyde on the other hand, yawned as he turned away.

" Sounds boring." He mumbled as I rolled my eyes.

" Lets unleash the serpentine!" I yelled as Loyde head shot up, eyes sparkling with excitement.

" Really? We can?" Loyde asked as I nodded. Come on! I yelled as I took his hand and lead him away. We talked for hours as we walked, oblivious to where we were even going. But we didn't care. As long as we were together, nothing mattered. We climbed a mountain of snow as I gave Loyde my jacket. Sure it was pink, causing him to protest, but he soon gratefully took it. We arrived at the top of the mountain, where there stood a giant marking in the snow, the marking stood for snake. Loyde curiously touched the top of a golden snake head, which was really a leaver, causing Loyde to fall down into an abyss.

" Loyde!" I screamed and jumped down after him, I couldn't loose sight of him... And I didn't. I landed on top of him which was better than loosing him.

" W-where are we." I stuttered as I rubbed my arms, gaining warmth.

" You are out of your minds traveling so far away from home children..." A sound eerily calm erupted the cave as I stood up.

" Stay back, Loyde." I told him as I drew a hand out.

" I can assure you, girl. I mean no harm." The snake came out into view as I gasped. Serpentine... there real?

" Look into my eyes... give up your mind. I will control you." The snake told us as I noticed he was trying to hypnotize us. I bolted to the ground and grabbed Loyde's leg, causing him to slip and fall to the ground. we groaned in unison as I looked at the Serpentine. He was in a trance... that's when I noticed the ice behind us. It was like a mirror and the snake hypnotized himself.

" No, we will control you from now on." Loyde suddenly spoke up as I nodded. I knew where this was going, the Serpentine was under our power!

" What shall you have us do... Master's?" The snake asked us as the possibilities were endlessly running through my mind. I could kill my father for what he did, we could rob banks and become rich, we could end the ninja once and for all, we could send ninjago to their knee's!

" Us?" Loyde asked as many Serpentine came into view.

" Our own army of snakes!" I told him excitedly as we crackled evilly together.

" Ooh think of everything we could do Loyde! The possibilities are endless!" I told him excitedly. " So, what should we do? Its your call, after all, if it weren't for the fact that you touched that lever, we would never have fallen down here."

" Hmm..." He began as he eyed me mischievously. I knew an idea sprouted within his tiny head when a smile plastered his face. Once we were back at Jamanakai village at a candy store, I realized exactly what we were doing. I groaned as I watched the Serpentine fill the area, stealing all the candy in the village.

" Take the candy! Take it all!" Loyde yelled as he pulled out a wagon of candy.

" This is stupid. Waste a perfectly good tribe or Serpentine..." I looked at Loyde sternly.

" But I love candy!" He shot back.

" Suuuure you do. Once you get tooth rot, dont come crying to me because I dont think the dentist allows villans inside." I told him as he frowned.

" I dont like dentist's anyway." He told me as I shook my head. By now, the whole village was hypnotized by snakes as Loyde ate a wagon of candy.

" I'm never coming down from this sugar high! Weeeee hooooo!" He yelled as he jumped up and down next to me. I shook my head, but managed to smile. My smile quickly disappeared when I noticed four people in Gi's approach us. I never met them, but I knew who they were. They were the ninja.

" Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon." The black ninja I knew as Cole spoke.

" But its already past your bedtime." The blue ninja know Jay spoke up.

" Who is the female?" The white ninja I knew was Zane spoke up.

" Loyde's sister yada yada yada. This was NOT my idea. Trust me, my idea would contain more havoc, not candy. But I owe the dude a favor so here I am." I explained quickly.

" Seize them!" the Serpentine general spoke up as I glanced at him. The gang of Serpentine surrounded the ninja.

" The Serpentine...? There real?!" The red ninja, Kai, exclaimed

" I know, right?" I asked the ninja as Cole looked behind him.

" Its not just them we have t worry about." Cole told them nervously as I grinned with triumph.

" The whole village has been hypnotized!" Cole realized as the residents continued onward to the ninja along with the Serpentine. Jay swung his numchucks in the air, as I gasped. They began to glow with power, and that frightened me. Luckily a certain white ninja stopped him,

" No! Our weapons are too unstable! We could do more harm then good!" Zane told Jay frighteningly as I pumped my fist with triumph.

" Then I guess that leaves us with... RUN!" Jay started out calmly, but the last word was full of fright. I watched as the ninja ran away, triumph rising in my chest. Once Loyde's little game was over with, I will focus on my share of the Serpentine. Loyde and I will rude Ninjago! It didn't take long for the Ninja to return, much to my disappointment.

" You wanna play? How about a little spinjitzu? Ninja Go!" Kai challenged as he did his fiery tornado... thing. I watched amused as he flew into a market stand, causing him to loose his balance and barrel into many serpentine before slamming into the wall.

" Okay, were really out of shape." Jay realized from the roof as I looked up.

" Consider this a warning ninja." Loyde boomed as he laughed evilly. I looked up as I saw Zane, throw his Shurikens of Ice at Loyde. I jumped in the way and tackled Loyde, as we fell to the floor, away from harm.

" My candy!" Loyde complained as the barrel fell over and candy spilled out. I looked to see Zane, do spinjitzu in front of us.

" Sensei was right, never put off tomorrow what can be done today. We should have delt with you the first time around." Zane told the boy sternly.

" You go! I should be able to bring back a little." I ordered as Loyde nodded and ran away.

" Retreat!" Loyde yelled as the Serpentine.

" Retreat!" The general yelled as the Snakes left the area, but before they could do so, Cole kicked the General in the stomach as he dropped his staff on the ground.

" Go ahead, give me a reason." Cole boomed as he picked up the staff and looked at it. I smiled.

" Hypnotize Cole." I whispered A random snake did just that.

" Look into my eyes. I control you." The snake boomed as Cole's eyes matched the Serpentine's redness as he swayed back and forth.

" You control..." He began but was cut off.

" Cole!" A girl I knew as Nya yelled as she kicked the snake in the face, causing Cole to snap out of it. My enthusiasm dropped.

" Drop the staff." I growled at Cole as the ninja surrounded me.

" Come on sis! Lets get going!" Loyde yelled.

" Aw, but I was just about to fight! Just stay and watch!" I begged as Loyde smiled.

" Go sis Go go go!" Loyde chanted as he sat down.

" Who are you?" Kai asked.

" Honestly... I dont know." I mumbled.

" What do you mean?" Cole asked.

" I am not a friend. Nor a foe. I wish to make peace. But still battle." I told them, wisdom etching my words.

" That doesn't make any sense! Whats your name?" Jay asked as he approached me closer.

" Bailey. Bailey Garmadon. And I am not sure if I want to be evil... or not. But if it makes my brother happy, I will do it." I told them with a sneer.

" Your doing it just to make your brother happy?" Zane asked.

" Were all we have left. If I confess my want to be good, I may loose him. So just pick up a fight, I dont care if I loose or not." I told them as I charged and kicked Kai in the face, he stumbled a little but a frown plastered on his face.

" You dont have to do this..." He began causing me to stop.

"... I dont?" I asked him.

" Bailey! What are you doing? Fight him!" Loyde yelled as I shook my head.

" Sorry, there is no way." I told him. I back flipped over him as I kicked his a back. But Zane was right behind me as he grabbed my hands and twisted them, causing me to struggled. That was enough fighting... I pulled away and ran up to Loyde.

" Lets get out of here!" I yelled at him as he nodded and got up. I may have only fought for a few seconds, but I was getting beat up out there. four against one wasn't fair. I let Loyde leave as I turned back to the ninja, who eyes the staff, wondering what to do.

" Put it in the fountain." I yelled at them as their heads shot up.

" ...What?" Cole asked.

" Put it in the fountain. It will restore the people." I replied as the Ninja did just that. The water spread around as peace was restored. The Ninja looked my way, to thank me, but before they could, I was gone. I left them, with their bewildered expressions. I ran all the way back to the Serpentine's hideout where Loyde sat on the ground, about ready to throw up.

" Ugh... Candy... I need... Candy!" Loyde complained as he clenched his stomach.

" You need a doctor. And a therapist." I told him as Loyde shot me a glare. I giggled at the sight of him as he continued to groan.

" What do you want to do now?" I asked him as Loyde shrugged.

" Well, we could build a new home?" I suggested as Loyde bolted up.

" Lets make it a tree house!" He suggested happily as he got up.

" We can build it in the forest!" I suggested as we looked at the snakes.

" Yo snakes! Were goin on a field trip to the woods!" I yelled as everyone got out and traveled there. I watched as days went by, then weeks, then months, the tree house was not just a one room tiny house, it was HUGE. With 4 stories! But Loyde wasn't that impressed.

" Where is the walls? Where is the oven? Where is the candy?!" Loyde complained as I rolled my eyes.

" You need to be patient. Our tribe is so little and this tree house is huge! Why would you need this much space?" I asked him as he groaned. I watched him walk onto a platform that was supposedly an elevator as he kicked it in distaste. He looked up to see the General talking to his second in command.

" Hey! if we plan to rule over ninjago from here, this elevator needs to have a trap door! I WANT MORE BOOBY TRAPS!" He yelled as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

" So sorry." I told the serpentine kindly as I pulled him inside.

" What are you doing? You cant just order them around like... like... peasants!" I yelled at him as Loyde shrugged half heatedly.

" So what? There hypnotized. Its not like I hurt their feeling or anything." Loyde told me as I whacked him on the head.

" When did you turn into such a stupid little brat?" I snapped as I walked away, without a word. The snakes worked all day as it twilight for that day. I was next to Loyde as he stood on a plank of wood, carried by four Serpentine. It didn't make me happy seeing people getting treated like slaves, but I let it drop. for now.

" If I see one girl in here, I'm gonna go ballistic!" Loyde complained as I punched him in the arm. He groaned as he clenched it.

" I'm a girl, idiot." I told him.

" Other than you, sis. Your different than other girls." Loyde told me as I rolled my eyes. I looked in the distance and saw Zane, hidden. I decided to leave Loyde to his 'rulling' and go see what he was up to. I ran out as Zane pulled out his Shurikens and aimed them at me.

" Whoa, easy there. Its not like I can fight." I told him as Zane nodded.

" So... is this your secret hideout?" Zane asked.

" More like... home." I told him sadly.

" What happened to your real home?" He asked.

" Ran away. Simple as that. After my father was banished-" I began.

" Lord Garmadon." He told me.

" Yeah. I ran away even before that. I had no home. You really think I wanted to live with the worlds biggest nemesis?" I asked.

" Must be... interesting." He told me as I chuckled a little.

" Not really. More like torture. Its like... becoming something your not." I told him as he nodded.

" Well, without a home... here's another one! Ba bam! Its not much but its coming around nicely." I told Zane as he put a hand on my shoulder.

" Do you enjoy this?" Zane asked me.

" Enjoy what?" I asked

" Being... evil." He said slowly.

" Bailey! Where are you?!" I heard Loyde voice in the distance.

" Gotta go. Mr bratty pants awaits." I told him as I ran off, without another word. The next day, Loyde was getting bossier and bossier.

" Watch it! No bigger! Come on we dont have all day! Do you guys even have a brain?!" Loyde yelled as I sighed. I went inside the top floor room and sat down resting my head on my knees. I waited as Loyde came in and looked at me.

" Its almost finished. Soon, my fortress will be complete-" He began but I cut him off, sounding hurt.

" _Our home_!" I practically yelled as the four ninja watched from bellow.

" Fine, fine. Our fortress." He told me like that solved the problem. He looked at a serpentine that was fixing up part of the walls.

" Hey you! Hold up that sign!" Loyde ordered as the snake did just that. I facepalmed, knowing where this was going. With apull of a lever, the snake shot down several feet bellow.

" Booby trap!" He called down the trap door as I approached him and hit him in the head.

" That wasn't nice!" I shot at him as he rolled his eyes.

" Sense when did you become such a softie." He asked as I looked at the ground.

" I've got a lot on my mind." I mumbled. I wasn't sure if I should be good or evil, and it was hard to be both while I decided.

" Whats that?" He asked as I shook my head.

" N-nothing!" I stuttered and smiled at him. the smile wore off when a sudden impact sent up too the ground. ...what was happening? We both got up as Loyde ran to a balcony, seeing who it was. It was the ninja.

" I said no ninja! Attack!" Loyde yelled as another pole was cut sending us down again.

" Retreat!" The General's second in command yelled as they all ran away from the house. It was just me and Loyde.

" Cole! Wait till we off the tree house, then cut the line!" I heard Kai order as I looked and saw the final line, holding up our home. They were... destroying it? I looked down to the ground to see the General's second in command looking at Cole.

" You! You obey my every command." The snake told Cole as my eyes widened. From before in the village, could the snake have hypnotized Cole? I wondered as I looked at the ground bellow me. This wasn't safe and stable... we needed to get off of this!

" I will obey... your every command." Cole told him with struggle.

" Where is Cole?" Jay asked the other two as they landed on the roof.

" Oh, this place is coming down!" Kai told him as he pointed at Cole's location. Cole jumped onto the roof as he unleashed his syth.

" No one is going anywhere until you deal with me." Cole told them as he pointed at his chest.

" Whats gotten into him?" Kai asked.

" He's under their control." Zane realized

" Yeah well he better snap out or it quick, because it looks like this place is about to go down!" Jay realized as he backed away from Cole. I turned my focus back to Loyde and ran to grab his hand.

" Don't go! We need to protect out tree house fortress!" Loyde complained

" Do... what?" He asked as I already realized what was going to happen I bolted and tried to tackle Loyde out of the way, but just got caught in the act as both of us shot down the trap door into a cage. I heard the Serpentine clap and cheer as I groaned.

" Now, to get the staff!" The second in command serpentine yelled as they ran, or in some snake's cases, slithered away.

" This wouldn't have happened if you were nice to them." I told him as I fought to get out of the cage. I finally got a break in it as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out, followed by me as the building collapsed on top of the cage. If I was one more second late, we would have been tomorrow's pancakes.

" Lets go." I told him as we began to walk away, but it didn't work as I felt scales wrap around my wrist.

" Bailey!" Loyde yelled as I whipped around and saw the Serpentine there, pulling us away.

" You really have the nerve to come back here after you abandoned us!" I yelled at the blue snakes as they scuffed.

" Yeah right." Was all the second in command told me as he pulled us away, and into the cave. By then, we were ties up in ropes as Loyde looked desperate. Whispering filled the room, some of confusion, others of excitement.

" Do something general." I ordered as Loyde looked reluctant

" Your, your still under my command right?" Loyde asked as I sighed.

" Of course he is." I told him like it was obvious.

" Enough! I am the General and you will return my staff at once!" The General yelled as he pointed at his second in command.

" No." Scales sneered calmly as gasps filled the room.

" You dare challenge my command?" The General asked as Loyde nodded.

" Slither Pit! Slither Pit! Slither Pit!" The group of snakes chanted as Scales nodded. It was music to his ears.

" I guess we will have to fight for it... in the Slither Pit!" Scales sneered as cheer's erupted the room.

" You have any idea what the Slither Pit is?" Loyde asked me as I shook my head.

" Nothing good." I realized. A few snakes pulled us away and into the slither pit, tying us up on an ice block about a yard away from the fight. A snake took the staff away from Scales as the two got in their fighting positions.

" Winner gets the staff and leaves the tribe. You know the rules, there are none. But in the Slither Pit, whatever I say goes." The snake that took the staff boomed as he stood next to a control panel. This was about to get interesting.

" Alright, fight!" The snake boomed as the two began to fight. The General spun around as his tail tried to throw him off balance, but Scales just hopped over it. The second in command tried to throw a punch, but the General grabbed his wrist as the two fought, with one hand. I watched the battle oblivious of Loyde, who was reaching for a map that was stuck in a piece of ice.

" Two weapons!" The snake growled as he pressed a button and something dropped from the roof. It held many weapons, The General immediately grabbed a pick ax and a shield while Scale's grabbed two swords. The General threw the pick ax as it hit the side of the wall, once the second in command dodged it. Particles of ice fell from the roof at the sudden impact as the General blocked it.

" Side quanta!" The snake yelled as he pressed a button and the whole platform the battlers were standing on began to slump down on the right side. I noticed Loyde, struggling to reach the map that was between us. The Ice was closer to me. I used my foot to kick the map toward him as he picked it up and smiled at me. I smiled back as we turned to the General and began chanting.

" Go General Go!" We both encouraged in unison as we earned odd stares from the snakes.

" What? We cant be encouraging or are your hearts as cold as the ice you slither on?" I asked as Loyde chuckled.

The General tried to hypnotize his second in command but he kicked him in the face, causing him to be taken aback. This caused Scales to hit The General several times as he blocked with his shield. That is when something weird happened. The Second in command shook his body slowly which caused the General to be in complete confusion. But in that small second that he let his guard down, Scale's kicked him in the face, sending him down to the ground.

" he used fang Quan Do!" A Serpentine in the audience yelled as he pointed at Scales.

" Get up! Get up!" Loyde yelled as I nodded.

" I know you have some more energy General! Use it at him!" I yelled as the General tried to get up once again... but failed.

" We have a winner!" The snake that held the staff yelled as he gave it Scales. I gasped as I saw the General loose his tail... loose his power. Everyone chanted Scale's name as he raised his staff.

" Scales! Scales! Scales!" The Serpentine chanted as he smiled.

" You will be loyal to me now." The snake told the General as he pointed his staff at the General.

" As you wish... my Master." The snake told Scales as I gasped in horor. All the Serpentine were now our enemy's... were in an enemy filled land. We needed to leave, now.

" You two! Leave and never return!" Scales told us as he pointed his staff at us, it was music to my ears. The snakes untied us as I grabbed Loyde's arm and ran away, as fast as I could, pulling him along.

" W-where are we going?" Loyde asked me over the cry's of the snow filled mountain.

" Somewhere where were safe." I told him as we ran for miles. I only knew we were safe when we arrived at a desert.

" Whats that?" I asked suddenly as Loyde eyed a map he had. I knew it was the map that I helped him get back in the cave, but I still wasn't sure what it was.

" Its a map." He told me.

" I already know that, genius." I joked as we laughed. Once we stopped laughing, several other laughs continued. I looked around. were there other life here? We traveled, trying to find the source of the laughs as we finally came to a stop.

" Didn't the Serpentine burn the Ninja's house?" Loyde asked.

" ...Yes..." I answered as my breath was taken away. There, was a boat in the middle of a desert! How in the world did it get there?

" So... they got another?" He asked.

" Yeah." I told him.

" But out house was destroyed..." He said slowly as I sighed.

" Yeah. And?"

" And why dont we get another?" He asked.

" Because, we are different." Was all I said as I turned away and walked back the way we came in the desert.

" Where to now?" I asked Loyde. He came up with the other ideas, might as well make him happy as he comes up with another.

" Leta unleash another tribe of serpentine! One that will listen to us!" Loyde decided as I rolled my eyes.

" Another one? What about the one what we just unleashed?" I asked him.

" You asked what I wanted to do, I told you what I wanted to do. Now all that's left is doing it!" He told me as I shook my head.

" ...fine." I told him reluctantly, as he ran away excitedly.

" Come on! I know exactly where to go!" He yelled from a distance as I was about to follow him before something stopped me. More like someone.

" Hello my niece." An elderly man spoke causing me to jump up into the air.

" Uncle Wu?" I asked the air as he came into view.

" The Ninja have told me about you and how you refuse to pick a side." Uncle Wu brought up.

" I just dont know whats right for me. I want to be good, but I want to stay with Loyde more. I promise you, I'm not looking for a fight." I assured him as he nodded.

" I do not know if its you or Loyde, but I sense energy within one of you. Strong energy." Uncle Wu told me as my eyes grew wide.

" Energy? Like the energy of the green ninja?" I asked.

" Yes. Your older, so you should know that there is a prophecy. And one of my ninja may become the green ninja, or it could be someone completely different. But I feel that it may be one of you..." Uncle Wu told my sowly as I nodded.

" Bailey! You coming or what?" Loyde asked from assistance as I turned from Uncle Wu,

" Yeah! Be right there!" I called as I turned back to Wu, but when I did, Uncle Wu was gone. It didn't take long to reach an eerie forest, where a graveyard took place. Both of us were shivering with fright.

" Its not scary... okay maybe just a little but... I like scary yeah that it!" Loyde told himself as I heard him and shrugged.

" So do I! Were the son and daughter of the dark lord! And we love the dark!" I told him.

" I eat the stuff for breakfast!" He challenged me.

" I eat it at all meals!" I challenged back as I smiled. He smiled back. That's right Loyde, just keep smiling and everything will be okay.

" Ahhhh!" Loyde screamed, causing me to scream as we screamed together in unison.

" Why are we screaming?!" I yelled as Loyde stopped, I did too. The boy looked back at his map.

" The hypnotride will pay for betraying us once I unleash the fangpire's. If there is anything a snake doesn't like, its another snake." Loyde explained.

" So... were gonna do some revenge?" I asked as he nodded.

" Here, by the mutated tree, we found it!" Loyde exclaimed excitedly as we both pushed away the dirt. There, was a large stone like the one in the snowy mountain.

" Soon, the serpentine will know who they're Master's are." Loyde told me as I nodded.

" We, Bailey and Loyde Garmadon!" We chorused together as the rest of the dirt was tossed away in the wind. Thunder crackled causing us to scrunch up in fear and scream, but we soon regained our bravery as I noticed a button on the entrance. I pressed the button as the entrance opened and instantly, people... er snakes... jumped out energized. We screamed as the snakes jumped over our heads and slithered around happily. The leader came up to us, him surprisingly having two... heads?

" And who-" The left head began.

" -May I say released us-" The right followed.

" -From our captivity?" The left head finished.

" Uh well..." I began, looking at Loyde. This was his plan, he was doing the talking.

" Well... I released you to help me pay the Hypnotribe for betraying me!" Loyde told the snake as I nodded.

" The hypnotribe?" The right head asked.

" Those Hypnotizing betrayers?" The left continued.

" It will be-" The right head began

" Our pleasure." The Left finished. Wow, that will get old real fast.

" Uh good! We'll lead the way!" I told them.

" And after that... there is the ninja I want dealt with." Loyde told them as my eyes grew wide.

" The Ninja?" I asked Loyde.

" Yes, the Ninja." Loyde told me as I sighed.

" Sounds like-" The left began

" -You know-" The right head continued

" -what you want." The left finished as I nodded.

" -But the Hypnotribe are strong and we are few in numbers." The left continued.

" - We need-" The right began

" -Reinforcements." The Left finished

" Who do you have in mind?" Loyde asked the snakes

" I have seen Jay's parents before. They are pretty weak and vulnerable. An easy target." I told the snakes as they hissed with delight.

" And once we take care of Jay's parents, the ninja will come after us! Then we can deal with them!" Loyde realized.

" Then its settled. Were attacking a junkyard tonight." I told them as the Snakes hissed with delight. The night came too early as we traveled to the junk yard. The car was parked, signaling that they were home. I nodded to one of the snakes as they ran behind Jay's dad, hoping to add a little suspicion. I helped Loyde up on top of their mobile home as we waited for the best time to reveal ourselves.

" Etna? Is that you?" Jay's dad asked as he removed his welding mask.

" What Ed? Are you carrying things again?" His wife asked as she opened the door of the miniature house.

" I, uh, did ya turn on the security alarm right before you left, didn't ya hon?" Ed asked Etna as she got out of the house and looked what looked like a power box, that signaled the lights.

" Uh, must be broken." Etna told him as I pulled out my remote. I built it specifically so it would operate on the same frequency of the power box. I pressed a button as the power switched off and the junk yard blackened.

" Whoever is there, my son knows spinjitzu!" Ed told the air as I heard hissing fill the air. I watched Ed run to Etna as he put his hands on her shoulders.

" What is it hon?" Etna asked Ed as he looked at her frighteningly.

" Call Jay hon, tell him someone has broken in!" Ed told Etna as Loyde nodded to me. I pressed a button as one light shown brightly on us, on top of the Mobile home.

" How about you wait until he calls you!" Loyde challenged as he held up the phone, with a cut wire. He laughed

" Ed!" Etna yelled.

" Be strong, Etna. I wont let them hurt you." Ed assured as I smiled down at them.

" If we plan-" The left head began

" -To attack-" The right head continued

" - the hypnotribe-" The the left continued.

" - well need to curl- the right continued.

" - our army!" The left finished.

" And how exactly are you going to accomplish that mission?" I asked as I began to stand up.

" Lets just say-" The right began

" -We fangpire can bite off more-" The left continued

" -that we can chew." The right finished.

" Have em eat boys!" The left head boomed as the snakes army came into view. I watched at they bit a helicopter, a motorcycle, and a car. The three vehicles turned into scorpion vehicles that while they were still motorcycle, helicopter and car, they looked completely different.

" My creations! They're turning them into-" Ed began but was cut off when the fangpire leader approached him.

" An army?" The left head asked.

" You are correct." The right head assured as the two coward back in fear.

" But we can also-" The left began

" Turn people too." The right finished as they were engulfed in laughter.

" Wait... your going to hurt innocent people?" I asked Loyde as he shrugged.

" Builds an army." He told me as I shook my head.

" Its murderous." I growled, but still watched as they bit the two elders and wrapped them in chains as Loyde opened the door of a fridge. They threw them in and went inside the mobile vehicle for the night. They all went to sleep but me. I got up slowly and ran outside to the fridge.

" Ed? Etna? You guys okay?" I asked from outside the fridge.

" Who are you? Are you that girl that was with them?" Ed asked as I nodded, even if they couldn't see me.

" Yes, but I can assure you, I am a friend." I told Ed as Etna sighed.

" Well its not like we have much of a choice Ed, do you think you can break this open, hon?" Etna asked.

" Call me Bailey, and I think I can." I told them as I punched and kicked the fridge with all I got, before I knew it, it was morning.

" I..." I told them with a yawn. " I almost got... It open..." I told them as sleepiness engulfed me. I've been up all night, and I wasn't prepared for the sun that risen. Before I knew it, I collapsed to the ground as sleep engulfed me.

" ALRIGHT TALK YOU!" A voice rang in my head as I fought the urge to stay unconscious. just a few more hours mom...

" Jay, shes asleep. And she hit it hard too." A voice I knew as Kai's rang in me head. I decided to open my eyes a crack as I looked at the four ninja, Nya and Uncle Wu look at me, followed by Ed and Etna, who were... half snake?

" Your okay..." I told the two gratefully yet dully.

" Well... thanks to the ninja here. But you tried your best. You've been up forever last night." Ed told me as I smiled. I allowed my head to hand as I closed my eyes but I could still hear the conversation. I heard rolling as I opened my eyes again, and saw a... wrecking ball?

" Uh, is that wrecking ball staring at me?" Cole asked as it slammed toward them. Cole, Zane, Kai, Nya and Uncle Wu dodged out of the way as Jay bolted and knocked his parents away from harm.

" Bailey!" I heard Uncle Wu yell as I fought to stand. But I was too weak, as I fell back to the ground and took the impact, it causing me to fall right next to Loyd.

" I saved you sis!" Loyd congratulated himself as he smiled.

" ...saved me?" I managed to choke out as I got up. That impact sure was a rude awakening, but it worked.

" Yep! I saved you from those pesky Ninja! Are you okay?" He asked me.

" I'm... F-fine." I replied with a smile. No need for him to worry. I'm just glad he saw me with the Ninja, not with Ed and Etna last night.

" Great! Lets get them then!" Loyd told me with a smile as I nodded.

" Loyd! Bailey!" Uncle Wu scowled as I looked down to the ground shyly. Why did I have to be on the bad side?

" Hello Uncle, looks like were not the only family reunion." Loyd piped up as I looked at him with a frown. He looked at me to follow.

" Uh yeah, uh um..." I stuttered as I got up from my sitting position. I looked at the ninja as a smirk appeared on my face.

" And I'm glad you brought the ninja. I could use some help taking out the trash!" I teased as Loyd laughed wickedly.

" Good one." He congratulated as my smile grew wider.

" Thanks." I told him.

" If you want to turn your parents back, we need the anti venom from the staff." I heard Nya tell Jay as I looked at the fangpire leader. If I could just give the staff to them without them noticing...

" Second dose to the dirt!" Cole yelled as everyone dodged out of the way from the wrecking ball.

" Easier said than done sis, were a bit outnumbered." Kai told Nya. He unleashed his sword and charged, knocking everyone out of his way.

" Nobody messes with my family!" Jay yelled with fury. The blue ninja unleashed his nunchucks and knocked them to the ground, casting a group of the snakes to the ground.

" Ninja Go!" He yelled as he unleashed spinjitzu. I smirked as I took out my remote, it operated on the same frequency as the wrecking ball thanks to the venom that they put inside the two objects. With a push of a button, the wrecking ball was an inch near his face as he dodged from underneath it, sliding out of the way. A distance away from Jay, I noticed Zane, Kai and Cole did spinjitzu and knocked a group of snakes away unconscious. We were loosing. I looked and frowned as I saw Uncle Wu blow his flute, that caused another group of snakes to go into a trance. I watched curiously as Nya grabbed the four snakes and threw them aside.

" What do you know Sensei? I think we make a pretty good duet." Nya congratulated. I looked over to Loyd, who turned on a music player that had been effected by venom. The rock music blared loudly as I fought the urge to cover my ears.

" Young Nephew, Niece! Much I teach you two which side you should be on?" Uncle Wu yelled over the music. Maybe Loyd would listen. Nope. Loyd just blared the music as loud as it could go.

" Sorry Uncle, cant hear you!" Loyd yelled over the loud music. Okay, forget fighting the urge. I covered my ears and groaned at the loud music.

" Good thing we still have Bailey." I could barley hear Uncle Wu tell himself, glancing over to Loyd. I followed his gaze and let out a sigh of relief once I realized he couldn't hear our relative. I looked back at Uncle Wu, about to yell out to him about the snake that was creeping up on him, but I didn't need to. I watched as Etna grabbed a frying pan and whacked the snake unconscious.

" Way to go Etna!" Ed congratulated his wife as she smiled.

" NINJA GO!" The four ninja yelled as they did spinjitzu and followed a group of snakes. But what they didn't realize is that they weren't running from them, they were running to the sculpture. I watched as the snakes bit the piece of metal as it turned evilly alive and charged at the ninja.

" Uh... what is that thing?!" Jay yelled as he got out of spinjitzu.

" It was supposed to be in your honor son... but uh... do you like it?" Ed asked his son as I smirked. The robot might have been evil... but it looked pretty cool.

" Thanks... but no thanks!" Jay joked as he ran away cowardly, the robot gaining speed. He looked a lot like Jay, besides being green and having red eyes. I took out my remote and clicked on a button, as I watched the wrecking ball charge at them.

" Oh... Why did you have to be born in a junkyard?" Cole snapped at Jay. If I could see Jay's mouth, I bet he would be giving a sheepish smile.

" I know, tell me about it." Jay told him sarcastically as I watched the ball go barreling toward them. To my dismay, only three dodged, and oh my gosh... I HIT JAY?! This is all my fault... I was just trying to act evil! Not kill a ninja! I watched helplessly as Jay jumped onto the top of the wrecking ball and back flipped into the drivers seat, kicking the snake driver out of it.

" Lets see if I can work this..." He said slowly as he fiddled with the gears and sent the wrecking ball to the stachue of him, sending it into oblivion.

" I told you I had it!" Cole snapped at him as Jay smiled.

" RETREAT!" Loyd yelled when he realized he had once again lost.

" Uh... gotta go!" I yelled to the ninja as I followed Loyd on the helicopter that flew away. I looked back at the junkyard in sadness and concern.

" Uh, dont you think they will be coming after us?" I asked Loyd.

" Nah, well be back in our safe spot before we know it." He assured me as I nodded but still kept my gaze on the junkyard. To my surprise, I saw Jay fly right past us. At least, I think it was Jay, I didn't see him, but his vehicle that looked like a star ship, included his elemental color. And who else would be in the middle of nowhere?

" Wha- what the heck was that?!" He asked as I stared at the ship.

" I dont think we will be near our safe spot anytime soon." I told the boy frighteningly. I looked at the ship to see it spinning out of control right after us!

" Duck!" The right head of the snake leader told us, as we followed his orders. I looked back to the snake leader to see he was furious

" The staff!" He yelled I looked over at Jay, a small grin plastered on my face. The grin disappeared into a look of concern as Jay's vehicle disappeared. What the heck?! I watched as Jay fell through the sky, and I wanted to do nothing more than to catch him from harm. But I just dug my feet into the ground. Luckily, the catching was done by another car, drove by Nya. The helicopter hovered from the ground as I looked to see a group of snakes and vehicles staring at us.

" Everyone! Attack!" The snake leader yelled. The fangpire charged as I jumped from the helicopter. Maybe I can act like I was fighting them, but was really helping them. I ran with all my might, actually catching up to the car! When I looked at my feet, I noticed... green energy? One of you will become the green ninja... I remembered as I smirked. Oh this is _so_ cool.

" They're getting away!" Loyd yelled as I ran faster.

" No there not..." I mumbled, picking up speed. My running matched with their car as I jumped behind it, riding the car and hopefully they wont see me. Or else I would be dead meat. My breath was taken away once I saw their ship as they parked the car and ran inside. I secretly followed them as I saw they split up, I followed the staff.

" Ohhh why isn't it working?!" I heard Nya yell. I ran up to her and took the staff as she gasped.

" Wha- what are you doing in here? Nin-" Nya began but I held a hand up to her mouth.

" Shhh. They cant know I'm here! No one can!" I half whispered as I grabbed the stone out of the staff and reversed the venom.

" Here u go." I quickly told the two seniors as they grabbed the anti vemon.

" Bottoms up!" Ed yelled as he and Etna drank the juice. I took the staff and its stone as I ran out the window I stopped at the window seal and looked at Nya.

" Wait!" She yelled to me as I sighed.

" Sorry Nya, but I have a staff to return!" I told her as I jumped out the window and ran after Loyd. Once I jumped back onto the platform of the helicopter, the snake leader took it greedily.

" These ninja-" The left began

" -Must be stopped!" The right finished.

" Ugh... Tell me about it..." Loyd groaned weakly.

" Lets not worry about this now, we need to attack the Hypnotribe, or have you forgot?" I asked Loyd as his head shot up.

" Lets do it now!" He told me excitedly, his strength returning. I smiled at his sudden energy, I never want to leave him. The tribe traveled up to the snowy mountain. I clutched my jacket, shivering. I noticed Loyd shivering by my side as I wrapped my jacket around him, smiling down at him.

" Go get them!" Loyd yelled as he pointed at the peak of the mountain.

" Hypnotribe." I whispered.

" Now, we teach them a lesson for betraying Loyde and Bailey Garmadon!" Loyd yelled as he pointed at the tribe in the distance.

" Uh do you think they would fire? We let you out of your hole for a reason." I told the snake leader, who to my annoyance, just ignored us.

" Attack!" The fangpire leader yelled as the two empire's charged into battle. A smirk appeared on my face, but quickly disappeared when I realized how the snake leader reacted.

" Scale's my old chum-!" The right head said happily.

" -I didn't think I would be fighting you!" The left finished.

" If it isn't the fangpire! Of all the coldblooded to creep up on us! I'm glad that it's a friend." Scales told him.

" Friends? Uh, I dont think any of these snakes are our friends..." I told Loyd slowly.

" Wait, I thought you guys were enemy's not friends!" Loyd yelled out in dismay.

" We were at war-" The right began.

" -but seeing that Scale's is now leading them-" The left head continued

" -I dont see why we cant be commemorates." The right finished as I gasped in shock.

" Loyd, if they're friends... then what does that make us?" I asked my brother as he looked down at the ground.

" Had you released the Constricti, the Venomari, or heaven forbid the Anocondri, then we would have had a tussle." Scales told us as I thought hard. Maybe if we release one if them... we could have a battle then!

" A tussle? A tussle? But I'm Loyde Garmadon! Bringer of evil!" Loyd yelled at the top of his lungs.

" And Bailey Garmadon." I said quietly compared to Loyd.

" What should we do to them?" Scale's asked

" I could turn them into one of us." the leader of the fangpire hissed.

" mmm... nah. The little tiger's pretty useless. As for the girl... well we never let girls into our group." The snake told the snake leader, causing my veins to burn with anger. But I just held it in and gave them an evil stare.

" What if you Hypnotise them, and make him think he is a big." The leader of the fangpire told Scale's evilly.

" Loyd, lets get out of here." I whispered to him.

" That would be pretty funny!" Scales commented as the two burst out laughing.

" Can you imagine-" The leader of the fangpire began but I couldn't listen anymore. I grabbed Loyde's hand and ran away, dodging all of the Snake's in my way. That didn't work as planned, because soon, we were surrounded. I came to an abrupt stop as I looked at the tail of one of the cars that was injected by venom at the junk yard. It looked a lot like a scorpion tail. I jumped on the tail of the car and helped Loyd up too, away from harm. But that just made it worse, the car was alive!? The car used its tail to slingshot us away from the group of snakes as we fell face first into the snow. Loyd grumbled as he got up.

" I cant believe this..." He grumbled as I smiled.

" Oh come on! Lets go release another snake empire. They sounded like they hated the rest of them." I encouraged as Loyde nodded. He led the way out of the snowy mountain and into a desert, where it was incredibly hot.

" Had you released the Constricti, the Venomari, or heaven forbid the Anocondri, then we would have had a tussle." Loyd mocked for the 500th time as we walked in the sand filled land.

" Loyd... that's getting annoying." I grumbled. Why did he want to go to a desert anyway? If he wanted sand, then there were beaches right?

" We found it!" Loyd said suddenly, interrupting me from my thoughts. I look up to see what looked like a giant claw... or was it a fang? A fang would make more sense. I ran, following Loyde to the entrance of the place. There, was a door that I rubbed sand off of.

" The Anocondrai... the most feared and powerful Serpentine of them all..." I whispered at the name.

" If they're afraid of the Anocondrai, then the Anocondrai is what there gonna get!" Loyd encouraged as he opened the door. I followed him inside as he lit up his flashlight. I walked behind him fear in my eyes at the skeleton bodies. Dead Anocondrai... did any survive? I felt like I was being watched, as I looked around me several times. But no one was there... Man was I wrong when an invisible Anocondrai leader came into view.

" My sincerest apologies. Due to my unfortunate appearance, I tend to have an unsettling effect on people. Uh, I believe you dropped this, there you are." The Anacondrai leader told Loyd once he gave the flashlight to him.

" Uh thankyou, what happened to the others?" I asked the snake, causing him to avert his gaze to me.

" Well dear, they starved to death, until they were just scales and bones. After all, we were locked away for all those years." The leader told me as I noticed his stomach grumble.

" And who may you two be my little appitize uh I mean friend?" The snake asked as I straightened up.

" Loyde Garmadon." Loyd introduced.

" And I'm Bailey Garmadon. Were the son and daughter of Lord Garmadon." I introduced with a smile.

" And future dark ruler." Loyd told him, smirking.

" Oh how deliciously evil! If I had feet... ooh... I would be trembling in my boots!" The snake leader said with a laugh, causing me to frown. Appetizer? Delicious? Its like he's hinting about eating us...

" And uh who are you?" I asked the snake leader suspiciously.

" Humbly. I am Pythor P. Chumsworth. And sense you freed me, I am internally in both your services." Pythor introduced as Loyd smiled.

" Really?" Loyd asked happily.

" Your not gonna trick us?" I asked and eyed the snake leader suspiciously.

" Oh why would I trick you? I hardly have any friends." Pythor told me. Satisfying enough.

" Whoa! I hardly have any friends too! Its just me and Bailey!" Loyd told him happily as I nodded.

" Yeah." I squeaked a little nervously.

" You dont say!" Pythor told him surprised.

" Hey, how would you like to be our loyal henchman? I have been betrayed by the Hypnotribe and the Fangpire and I want to get some revenge on some ninja too." Loyd told Pythor as I nodded. I looked over to Pythor who was sniffing Loyd curiously when his eyes lay on the map. Okay, now I'm seriously suspicious.

" I love revenge! Oh you know Foyde and Hailey?" Pythor asked us happily

" Loyd and Bailey." I corrected.

" Whatever. I have a feeling this is the start of a new friendship." Pythor told him.

" So what do you want to do now, Loyd?" I asked the boy as a smirk appeared on his face. _Probably something stupid..._ I thought as Loyd took my hand and lead me away. We soon got back to Jamanakai village where we did small mischievous things that included wrecking fruit stands, stealing candy, walking on grass that holds a sign that says do not walk, stealing all the ice cream out of an ice cream cart, throwing rocks into toy boats causing them to sink, and stealing candy from babies. Once we were done with our "scheme" we walked back to the Anacondrai cave and ate all the candy our stomach's could hold. At least, Loyde and Pythor did that while I nibbled on my first piece of candy. I didn't want a stomachache in case we had to fight again.

" Your the best henchmen a mastermind could ever have!" Loyde told Pythor weakly as I nodded.

" Yeah, you follow orders really well, I had a job, I would pay you." I added to Pythor.

" Oh well you two are the best masterminds I could ever have!" Pythor told him.

" Why is it that you have no friends?" Pythor suddenly brought up.

" No girl wants to be friends with a villain and no boy wants to be friends with me. They say I'm weak." I told Pythor with a frown

" And what about you?" Pythor asked Loyde

" Well, I could have had friends back at my boarding school for bad boys. But I decided to run away and never let them see me again." Loyde told Pythor with an evil laugh I rolled me eyes.

" Really? Why would you run away from making friends? Everybody needs friends, even tyrants." Pythor advised.

" Loyde, thats not the truth and you know it." I warned as Loyd hesitated.

" Well, maybe I didn't run away. Maybe I uh, I got kicked out." Loyd told Pythor hesitantly.

" From the boarding school for bad boys? I dont believe it! I hear they are the breeding ground for the truly despicable. And if you ask me, you are a hand full." Pythor told Loyd.

" Why thank you Pythor! But they told me I wasn't bad enough. They said I lac the immortal obsession to be one of tomorrow's masterminds." Loyde told Pythor sadly as I frowned. It was true Loyde wasn't the perfect villain but still...

" Well, you'll show them." Pythor told Loyde as the two got up, followed by me.

" That's right! I will show them!" Loyde told him happily.

" Then why dont we?" Pythor asked. What game was he playing?

" Uh, why dont we what?" Loyde asked confused.

" Lets get rid of them at the very school they rejected you! And when the ninja come to the rescue, we will have a trap lay out for them! And when the boys see how tough you are, my darling, they will be begging for you!" Pythor told Loyd and finished with a look my way. I nodded eagerly. But was that what I wanted? To be evil? I looked at my hands that flickered green. I was meant to beat the evil, not protect it.

" Triple revenge?" Loyd asked eagerly, breaking me from my thoughts.

" Triple revenge." Pythor assured

" Get some rest. Hijacking and ice cream truck is a lot for everyone, but if you two are going to rule the world, Well, you will need to get your sleep. And one more thing. Pythor told me and Loyd.

" Yes?" We asked at the same time.

" I will be your friends." Pythor told him as I heard Loyd yawn.

" Oh Pythor, your the best." Loyd told Pythor as he lay down on the ground and slept the night away. I followed his lead, but stayed awake when I heard Pythor crackle evilly. My suspicions was defiantly coming back. The next day, we snuck into the boarding school, unwatched.

" So, whats the plan" Loyd asked me. I looked at my watch on my right wrist curiously.

" Any minute now, the halls will be filled in as they switch classes. we will enter the class then tie them up. Pythor, sense you will be noticed, go invisible." I told the two as they nodded. As if on cue, the halls willed with boys as they ran to the next class. I jumped into one classroom as Loyd and invisable Pythor did the same. All eyes were on us.

" Hey its Loyd!" One of the boys yelled.

" And a girl!" The other yelled.

" GET THEM!" I screamed as me, Loyd and Pythor charged and tied up the students. I suddenly ducked as a sword rushed over my head. I looked behind me to see two skeletons that must be teachers.

" Get out of our class now." One of the teachers told me.

" Think fast." I told him but it was too late I grabbed another rope and ran around him lightening quick, tie up the two. Soon, the two teachers were hung up.

" How are the booby traps going?" Loyd asked as we rode skateboards down the hallway.

" Every door, window nook and cranny are spring loaded." Pythor told Loyd.

" Good. I'm sick and tired of those ninja sneaking there way into our evil doing." Loyd told us as I nodded.

" And these traps auto do the trick. Lets go to the roof for lookout." I suggested as we rode our skateboards to the roof. I brought out a cannon and watched Loyd pace around the roof.

" Relax. We've made the perfect trap. Were in broad daylight so there isn't any shadow's and even if they could get in-" Pythor began but was interrupted when a lizard scurrying by.

" Whats that?!" Loyd yelled as I plugged my ears immediately. Pythor hurried up and shot a net out of the cannon, it hitting the small lizard.

" Yeah, good reflexes. I was just testing you." Loyd told him nervously

" Oh your scared, admit it!" I told him.

" Am not!" He told me as I rolled my eyes.

" Just keep telling yourself that you chicken." I told Loyd with a smile.

" If I know these ninja, they are cleverly sneaking past us right this moment." Loyd told Pythor and me as I looked up into the sky. What the?! WERE THE NINJA RIDING AN ANCHOR!? Don't they know that anchors dont fly? Focus Bailey! Now is not the time to be thinking about anchor's!

" Duck!" I yelled as everyone ran to the sides of the roof. In a split second, the Ninja came rushing into the roof as they fell all the way to the bottom floor. I coughed as sawdust filled the air and looked down in the hole that the ninja made.

" They're on the top floor! Lets get 'em!" Kai told the ninja as they separated into groups. Kai and Zane took the stairs while Jay ran in the opposite direction, the elevator. Cole on the other hand, decided to climb back up the chain of the anchor.

" Ah!" Loyd screamed as Cole got nearer.

" Wait..." I whispered.

" Bailey do something!" Loyd yelled.

" Wait..." My voice grew louder.

" Pythor!" Loyd screamed.

" Now!" I yelled as I jumped down the chain and hit Cole on the head, knocking him down to the bottom floor. I grabbed the chain immediately and jumped onto the fourth floor. The floor closest to the roof. Pythor was right next to me, as he set a bucket of goop into place. Right when we got out of the way, Zane and Kai burst in, only to get covered in goop.

" Ugh!" Kai groaned in disgust.

" I cant move!" Zane told him in dismay as me an Pythor laughed. He climbed up the stairs to the next floor, once leaving I ran to Zane and Kai.

" Use your fire and ice." I told them quickly. They obeyed as they got covered in water. The goop quickly washed off as I smiled.

" This never happened." I told them seriously, my smile turning into a frown. I jumped up to the roof with Loyd as I looked down and saw Cole jump off from the chain he must be re climbing onto one of the floors.

" Prepare to eat dust!" Cole told Pythor as he held a rope. Pythor quickly pulled the rope, causing dust to fill the air. Cole fell down to the ground, coughing and hacking, as the elevator door opened and Jay back flipped out.

" He's got his Serpentine with him! Watch out for booby traps!" Cole told Jay as he continued to cough.

" That's one big snake." Jay told Cole as he pointed to Pythor who left the room. and up the stairs.

" They're coming! They're coming! They're coming!" Loyd yelled as he ran around the roof.

" Calm down you big baby!" I yelled as I smacked his head he immediately stopped and looked at Pythor who came back up to the roof. He grabbed a piece of wood and covered the entrance to the roof with it, but it was no use. Jay back flipped out of the entrance, sending the piece of wood away like a piece of paper.

" Shocked to see me?" Jay asked as he swung his nunchucks of lightening.

" Do something!" Loyd yelled as I charged at Jay as he swung his nunchucks but I dodged. I back flipped over him and allowed the green energy to sizzle in my hands, shooting a green energy at Jay.

" YOUR THE GREEN NINJA?!" Jay asked me with wide eyes.

" A ninja? No. but green power? Yes." I told him slyly.

" Whoa." Loyd said, his mouth agape. With him distracted, Pythor snatched the map away from Loyd's pocket as he opened it up.

" W-what are you doing? I thought you were my friend!" Loyd told Pythor.

" All you wanted was to make the Serpentine your slaves. Both of you." Pythor told me and him as he slithered away.

" Well sorry my dear friends, but I have other plans." Pythor told us as he disappeared.

" I will protect you." I told Loyd as Jay approached us, swinging his nunchucks. The flying ship came into view as Nya and Uncle Wu came up to them.

" Loyd and Bailey Mountgomery Garmadon. You come here right now!" Uncle Wu told us as I shook my head.

" As far as I'm concerned, my whole family hates me. Loyd is the only family I have left! And I will do nothing of the sort!" I yelled as green energy fizzled in my hands.

" Whoa." The ninja chorused as Uncle Wu's eyes grew wide.

" The green ninja." Uncle Wu told me as my eyes creased into slits. My mother and father tried to kill me. Uncle Wu will do the same... No!

" No!" I yelled as Green energy surged my body. I shot energy up to the sky as I screamed. Loyd backed away from me in fear as the energy stopped and I fell backwards weakly. But there was no more roof behind me. I fell down off the roof many stories down.

" No!" Everyone yelled, Loyd being the loudest.

" Bailey!" He yelled. Those were the last words I heard before I fell to the ground with a cold thud. I wasn't dead though, just unconscious. And when I awoke, I noticed everyone was gone. As far as they know, I am dead.

* * *

" And the rest is pretty self explanatory. Months went by and I noticed the prophecy was changed. Now, Loyd is the green ninja and also has the green power along with golden power. I saw him grow older with the potion, I saw him train, I saw the elemental dragon, I even saw the final battle with the overlord. But I never came out of hiding. I had not family. One day, When Cyrus Borg made his tower here, I visited him and asked if he had a ray that causes people to loose memories. He gave it to me and told me that the memories could be awoken if one small thing that included a memory was awoken. Which lead to another and another and another. An unbreakable chain. It wasn't until I saw my last name, Garmadon that my chain was broken. So, I took the ray and shot myself with it. The ray caused everyone to forget about Bailey Garmadon. So then, went to an orphanage, got adopted my Dareth, and made you as a friend. As far as everyone knew, I just had amnesia. That basically brings us to present day." I concluded. Kendyl immediately embraced me in a hug as she smiled at me.

" Its okay. I'm sure Loyd would be great friends with you if you just meet him again." Kendyl told me.

" You really think so?" I asked.

" I know so. C'mon, Lets go finish the tour." Kendyl told me as I smiled and got up. We heard a big bang causing us to run inside. Inside, was the elevator as it burst into flames.

" Whats going on?!" I yelled. Kendyl took my hand and ran up the stairs, as we burst into the factory line. The students were inches from a fire pit?!

" I run away and cry for ten minutes and look what happens." I told Kendyl sarcastically as we looked at the kids in fear. This was _not_ good.


	7. Lloyd and the golden power

_**I do not own ninjago masters of spinjitzu. All rights go to Cartoon Network. Here is the next chapter, hope u like it!**_

" What are we going to do?" Kendyl asked me as I stared in shock at the scene in front of me. There, was the class, the bad boys and the regular kids, as they sat down on a conveyor belt, paralyzed in shock.

" Something stupid." I replide as I grabbed her hand and ran over to the power box where Nya was.

" Bailey! Where in the world were you?" Ms Nya asked.

" Long back story, bunches of crying, Lloyd's sister, everyone thought she was dead then didn't know she existed... Blah blah blah. Can we focus on whats going on right now?" I yelled over the crackling fire and the open and closing of the door. Ms Nya looked like she was about to faint as I banged on the power box and looked frighteningly at the children that were about to be burnt to crisp. Out of nowhere, a felt a red hot energy on my back, causing my by an instinct, to jump out of the way, grabbing Kendyl with me. We, along with Ms Nya fell to the ground as what I now seen was a laser, hit the power box, causing it to shatter and the door to close. I heaved a sigh of relief as I looked at the ninja, who were outside, riding a ship.

" We need to get everyone to the bus! I have an idea. Come on kids, jump on board!" Mr Cole told the class causing them to jump in, I was one of the last one's on, as I made sure Kendyl was safe. I looked toward Ms Nya who was just getting out of the building when P.I.X.A.L grabbed her shoe.

" This will be the end of your tour." P.I.X.A.L told Ms Nya with her usual robotic voice, I noticed her eyes were red instead of green. Ms Nya jumped onto the wing of the ship as she looked at Mr Zane who was flying it.

" Come on! Shes one of them, we have to go!" Ms Nya told Zane urgently, as he flew away, I grabbed Ms Nya's hand and pulled her on the platform, as we landed on the ground and we boarded the bus.

" Get to the academy as fast as you can sis! We need the golden ninja." Mr Kai told Ms Nya, glancing my way. I turned away quickly, my blood running cold as I rubbed goose bumps on my skin.

" What about you guys?" Nya asked.

" We must protect the people." Headmaster Wu told Ms Nya, and with that she sped away. I sat in the passenger side of the bus as I averted my gaze toward the window.

" So, your alive huh?" Ms Nya told me. I sighed and continued my gaze on the outskirts of new ninjago city.

" Yeah... something amazing to survive that drop." I replied as Ms Nya chuckled.

" What?" I asked as I turned toward her.

" It was destiny silly." Ms Nya told me.

" Destiny?" I asked.

" Yeah, no one would survive that unless destiny saved you. The same thing with the console, I saw how you reacted when you glanced the other way. It was like... you were in a trance..." Ms Nya told me, carefully choosing what words to say as we started to drive up the mountain.

" So, its destiny that I should have survived now, as it is that I should see Lloyd again." I told Ms Nya as she nodded. We pulled into the academy as I jumped out of the bus and followed Ms Nya down the halls.

" I- I thought L-Lloyd was out getting A-awards." I panted out of breath by all this.

" He should be back now, he's in his room." Ms Nya replied.

" Lloyd!" We both yelled in unison. We barged into the room and stood there, panting.

" The ninja are in trouble!" Ms Nya yelled. This was it... I was about to face...

" Dad?!" I yelled in exasperation. All this worrying of facing my brother, and I saw my adoptive dad.

" Oh hi sweetie, Nya." Dareth told me with a smile. He lounged in Lloyd's chair as he watched TV, but it was all fuzzy pointing out that he lost cable.

" What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Dojo?" I asked.

" The Dojo's closed. apparently, people are now wearing these hats that teach you everything about kung fu in a matter of seconds. I came here to pick you up, but finding that you weren't here, I lounged by a TV and waited for you. Hey, I was just watching a game show, you know with the spinjitzu dogs you know when suddenly bam! The cabel just dies on me." Dareth told me as I shook my head.

" Where is Lloyd?" Ms Nya asked Dareth.

" Training outside with his dragon." Dareth replied as my eyes grew wide.

" Sense when did we miss a giant golden dragon in the sky?!" I practically yelled.

" Come on." Ms Nya groaned as she grabbed my hand and took me away. we went outside to see Lloyd there, riding his dragon.

" Lloyd the ninja are in trouble!" Nya yelled as Lloyd landed his dragon.

" Where?" He asked.

" In the city." I answered, causing him to avert his gaze toward me, his gaze softened, as he looked at me.

" ...Bailey? Is that you?" Lloyd asked, causing my blood to run cold.

" Hi L-Lloyd I managed to whisper as he took off his Gi cap ( the head part ) To reveal his face. He immediately embraced me into a hug, which felt like forever, but I never wanted it to end.

" Um, hate to break this up, but as I said, the ninja are in trouble!" Nya yelled.

" Oh right." Lloyd said awkwardly as we pulled away and looked away, coughing awkwardly.

" I'm coming too." I told him.

" No way, its too dangerous." Lloyd told me with a frown.

" I'm older than you! I should be the one saying its too dangerous!" I told Lloyd, more like snapped with irritation. Nya and Lloyd both gave me odd stares.

" Hey, he has the knowledge of a 11 year old and I have the knowledge of a 14 year old. Tomorrow tea or not, I'm coming." I told him, which caused Lloyd to sniffle a laugh.

" Whats so funny?" I asked.

" Its just... I missed your attitude." Lloyd told me, causing me to smile, the smile quickly disappeared when I realized what he said.

" Hey!" I told him and punched him in the arm. Lloyd smiled and summoned his elemental dragon, it taking my breath away.

" Hop on." He told me as I smiled and did just that. We rode off toward New Ninjago City, to see the ninja surrounded.

" Over there!" I pointed where the ninja were, as Lloyd swooped down and used his golden power to return all the electronics back to normal.

" Robots vs Ninja? Ha! Dare I ask?" Lloyd asked as the ninja ran toward him. I got off the dragon and pet its scaly head with a smile, as it disappeared.

" Your a sight for sore eyes." Cole commented as they all gave a group hug.

" So, you couldn't help yourself. The golden ninja. We meet again." The Overlord told the 7 of us.

" Overlord, I defeated you once, I will defeat you again." Lloyd told him with anger as he pointed at the screen.

" Oh, I dont want to fight, I just want your power!" The Overlord told Lloyd as the robots began to get up again. Lloyd looked like he was going to strike again, but Sensei Wu stopped him.

" No Lloyd. Your power is only making them stronger." Sensei Wu told him.

" Then how do we fight?" Lloyd asked him.

" We dont. We need to get you and the techno blades out of the city." Kai told him.

" Oh and whats this? A girl that I have never seen before!" The Overlord boomed. I yelped as one of the robots grabbed my arm and hung me in the air.

" Uh, bro? A little help?" I asked.

" Brother? BROTHER? HAHAHAHAHA!" The Overlord boomed. The robot threw me to the floor, the impact sending me dizzy.

" Leave her alone!" Lloyd yelled as Jay ran to my side and slowly helped me stand up. I looked at the billboard angerly

" How _dare_ you hurt innocent people! Who do you think you are!?" I practically screamed.

" Oh great, you got her started..." I heard Lloyd mumble but I didn't care.

" You better not have the nerve to talk to me like that!" The Overlord boomed caused me to step back, but still look at him bravely

" I can take you on any time!" I yelled and faced him, my eye's into creases. But it didn't last long when Lloyd grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

" What are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?" Lloyd snapped as I looked at him.

" I would kill myself if it meant to protect the innocent." I told him.

" Such an innocent being! It will be quite easy to get your golden power!" The Overlord boomed causing me to stop dead, my blood running cold. I have... golden power?

" Your pretty stupid to think I have such power, only Lloyd does." I snapped at the Overlord.

" Oh but you do, power can run through blood." The Overlord informed. I stared in shock at the Overlord.

So, in one day I gone from being a normal adoptive girl that joined her first day of school, to a girl who remembered she had a golden ninja for a brother. And on top of that, I also have an insane amount of power that the most villainous villain wants to steal, therefore could possibly weaken me at the least and in order for peace to be restored to my home land, this evil dude that can only be found on build boards and commands robots to destroy a bunch of colorful ninja, must be destroyed. Yep, this is shaping up to be a very unusual Monday.


	8. Mother

I do not own ninjago, masters of spinjitzu.

The news shocked me. No, shock was a weak word to describe it. This was the case, because of the fact that my vision was blackening. It was overwhelming and I would have fainted if it weren't for the light mist of ice Zane shot at me, causing me to snap out of it.

" We need to get out of here!" I told them urgently as Lloyd rolled his eyes.

" Great thinking, Captain Obvious." Lloyd told me sarcastically, causing me to punch him in the arm.

" I dont think he will even let us leave!" Cole told us. As if on cue, the robots ignited from red to green once again. The robots continued onward toward us, as I backed away. Even with my memory back, I am horrible with technology. Of all things, why technology?!

" I have an idea, but I dont have much time to explain, listen close." Sensei Wu told us, causing me to nod. We huddled up as he explained, once they were done, everyone unleashed spinjitzu. Well, everyone except me.

" Ninja Go!" The ninja coursed. I followed Sensei Wu, running with all my might. I needed to be with him, he would protect me.

" I hope this works." I heard Kai say.

" There is a 4.2 chance of success. I would say our hope is slim." Zane replied. I saw Wu grab a nearby towel and wrapped the Techno blades in it as he ran, causing me to smirk.

" Techno blades, 92 percent confirmation." I heard a Robot yell.

" Sensei, the Sensei has them!" I heard the Overlord boom. Chills were sent up my spine just hearing his voice.

By now, we reached our destination, the floating traffic lights. Sensei balanced on one and jumped to the next as I jumped to the first one. I looked down to the ground, why I did that? That question was never answered. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall as I felt a silent prayer to the animals, Sensei Wu would protect me until now. Now, it is the animals that i must become one with. I continued to fall to my death until i felt a soft tingle causing me to open my eyes. The falcon, its grip was on my shirt collar as it pulled me to safety. What surprised me was that it wasn't any falcon but Zane's. Was it he that sent the falcon to save me or did the falcon have a mind of its own? I didn't have the time to think about that when the ultra dragon appeared next to me. with a growl. He was supposed to catch me, but he was late. If the falcon didn't save me, I would be dead. I heard a soft clatter on the ground as I picked up the golden objects. The techno blades. I looked up to see helicopters circling Sensei Wu, but I couldn't save him, no matter how much I wanted to. I put the blades onto the dragon and climbed on. I felt for once in my life, selfish as I flew away with the ninja across the desert. I could hear the ninja, and I know that they felt the same way.

" We have to go back for him!" Lloyd complained.

" We will, but only when you are safe." Kai told Lloyd urgently causing me to fly farther ahead to join in on the conversation.

" He wants these weapons, and for some reason, he wants you. Remember, this was Sensei's plan, they cant break him." Cole added as I finally caught up.

" Don't forget me too, He thinks I have golden power, and even if I still think that's insane, I cant change his mind. Misako can tell us whether or not I do. Plus, her environment is technology free, one of the reasons why I never understood the subject." I advised.

" Yesterday is gone, tomorrow has not yet come. we need to worry about today." Zane changed the subject.

" You said it Zane." Jay encouraged.

" We will come back to new ninjago city, and we we do, we will be ready." Zane continued as I nodded.

" But for now, we need to go see mom and dad." Lloyd spoke up as the six of us flied or ride away into the sunset. It didn't take a long time for Twilight to rise as I rested on the ultra dragon, my eyes beginning to flutter closed. I had a long day ahead, so i had to sleep. I would have, if it weren't for Lloyd who hopped over to the Ultra dragon, desummoning his golden dragon and looked at me with a smile.

" You still awake?" He asked me, but I didn't answer. He sat down next to me, as a small smile crinkled to my lips.

" Goodnight Lloyd." I managed to whisper.

" Goodnight." Lloyd answered back as we both lay down next to each other sleeping the night away, as we allowed our vehicles or in my case, animal to be locked on auto pilot and take us to our destination. The sun rose the next day as I continued to sleep, not noticing Lloyd wake up next to me. He heaved a sigh and watched the sun rise, as our destination seamed to gleam in the light.

" Hey guys wake up! Were here!" Lloyd yelled as the ninja woke up. Lloyd seemed to forget I was still sleeping. When the dragon shot down to the ground, everyone landed safely thanks to Lloyd's warning. Well just about everyone. I flew off the dragon and landed on my back with a hard and loud thud as my head shot up and I whipped my head around.

" Whaaa?" I began, and I could never finish.

" Heh, now thats what I call a rude awakening!" Jay joked as he got out of his car. I groaned as I checked my watch.

" Its 6 in the morning! Who wakes up this early?!" I practically yelled. We went to bed around midnight, and 6 hours of sleep wasn't enough for a drowsy 14 year old girl.

" We do." Lloyd answered.

" And I dont." I grumbled and lay down on my back, closing my eyes and imitating a snore. Once I got up, I couldn't go back to sleep, and I was not a morning person. Lloyd rolled his eyes and grabbed my left foot, pulling my away, causing my eyes to flutter open as I spat out grass.

" Hrey!" I yelled, my mouth full of mud. I bolted up, not caring if I "accidentally" Kicked Lloyd in the face in the process and spit out the mud and bugs that climbed into my mouth for a sleepover. Sorry disgusting bugs, party's cancelled. I sat down and grumbled with my arms crossed as I watched the ninja cover their vehicles with leaves and tree branches, while Cole covered his robotic vehicle with a tree. Even Nya came later, with her samurai suit.

" This is the perfect place to lay low. No robots, no camera's, no problems." Lloyd brought up.

" Still, if any arieal drones pass by, you will want to wear this. It will scramble their signal so they cant find you." Nya told Lloyd as she tossed him a outfit. Lloyd put it on over his golden outfit as I smiled. He was wearing his old green ninja outfit.

" Heh heh, yeah this is sweet." Lloyd complemented the outfit happily.

" Lloyd?" I heard a familiar voice as I froze cold. I knew that voice. It was mom.

" Mom?" Lloyd asked as he turned around and looked at Misako, who was walking up to us.

" Oh! Have I missed you all! Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Wu, Nya and uh um..." Mom stopped when she looked at me.

" Bailey. Its been a long time mother." I said coldly, refusing to look at her.

" Whats wrong?" The women asked.

" You dont remember choosing dad over me? Instead of fighting for my survival, you allowed him to go and kill me. Luckily, I escaped." I told her, my back to her face.

" I acted like that so Garmadon wouldn't suspect anything. But I really was going to save you. Luckily you did escape though, and I always hoped I would get to see you again." Mom told me as my eyes grew wide. She was always on my side when dad was evil, she always did protect me, so why would this be any different.

" I missed you, mother." I finally told her and embraced her in a hug. when we released, we decided to change the subject.

" What are you all doing here, anyway?" Mom asked us.

" The overlord is back, and new ninjago city has fallen under his control." Lloyd informed.

" He has Sensei Wu." I told her sadly.

" Wu is tough. There is a reason he has lived as long as he has." Mom told me.

" Where is dad?" Lloyd asked.

" Yeah, where is Lord Garmadon?" Kai asked.

" He no longer goes by "Lord". Here, he is Sensei Garmadon. And he wont be back until this evening's lesson." Misako told us.

" I'm sorry. Did you just say Sensei Garmadon?" Jay asked surprised, emphasizing the word "Sensei" making his reaction clear.

" I am glad he is on our side now, with Sensei Wu gone, we could use the help." Zane told us, as I nodded.

" Come in, but your weapons are not allowed. Ever sense Lloyd saved his father, Garmadon swore an Oath to never fight, in hope to make up for his evil past. Its an Oath he takes very seriously." Mom told them as Kai and the others drew their techno blades.

" But we were supposed to protect these with out lives." Kai told her in dismay.

" And never let them out of our sight." Jay added sadly

" You guys go on ahead. I will stay back and watch over them." Zane told us.

" Thanks Zane" Lloyd told him.

" That's awesome." Cole told him.

" Your the best." Kai added

" See ya!" Jay told him.

" Stay safe." I added as we all walked away too the school. When we reached there, we saw a group of kids playing ball.

" Pass it to me!" One kid told another as the kid with the ball tried to pass it to him. It resulted failure as the ball was passed to us. Kai picked up the ball and spun it with a finger.

" At least there are some places in the world that I am still considered cool." Cole brought up as the kids approached us, but just ran right passed us.

" Huh, guess not." I told him with a smirk.

" Still totally lame." Jay added as I walked to my mom. The ninja played with the kids.

" I recognize that look." Mom brought up.

" What look? I wasn't looking." Nya spoke a little to quickly. I rolled my eyes.

" Your pretty bad at lying, Nya." I told her.

" Two boys one heart?" Mom asked.

" Am I that obvious? What do I do? Jay is the only one that makes me laugh... but Cole's not Jay..." Nya told us slowly as she looked at the two dreamily. Later, Dusk raised as we all assembled in dad's monastery. I looked at the entrance of the door as I seen a shadow of a man that had four arms. Once he opened the door, I realized I was incorrect as I saw a man come in with Sensei Garmadon. The breath was taken out of my lungs as I saw what he looked like. I never seen him with his evil blood gone. He looked... Normal.

" Dad." I whispered as I saw him enter the room.

 ** _Aw! Brother Sister bonding! I love it. Anyway, if you think there will be any romance, think again! I dont like romance, my least favorite subject. I will only include the usual Jay, Nya, Cole stuff from the cartoon. Also if your wondering, Kendyl will come back. She will be in the next cartoon episode which will be many chapters away. Until then!_**


	9. Grave danger

**I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO MASTERS OF SPINJITZU!**

" Ah my son, so glad you could join us." I heard dad comment as I averted my gaze. Why did I do that... He's different now, isn't he?

" Heh, its been a while, father." Lloyd answered with a wave. I rubbed my arm as goosebumps formed on it. I was in the same room with the man that tried to kill me. Lloyd must have noticed my reaction, because he put a hand on my shoulder.

" He's different now, trust me." Was all Lloyd said as I nodded. Jay seemed to think because of our small conversation, it was okay to talk.

" Check out the new Sensei. Looking sharp!" Jay whispered to Cole, with a grin.

" Silence!" Dad ordered and whacked Jay on the head with his staff.

" Yow!" Jay yelled as he rubbed his now hurting head.

" Close your mouth, and open your ears. Tonight's lesson, is the art of the silent fist. To fight without fighting. May I have a volunteer?" I heard my dad asked. Lloyd looked at me as our eyes connected.

" You should go, show him whose boss." Lloyd joked as I looked to the floor, clenching my fists. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I am _not_ doing this...

" I will volunteer." I spoke up shakily, my hand raising slowly.

" Ah, good. What is your name?" Dad asked me as I rose, thinking it over.

" Bailey." I told him, my platinum blonde hair shining in the light.

" You look very familiar... have we met?" Garmadon asked me.

" ...You could say that." I told him, he hesitated, but shook his head, looking at me once again.

" Attack me." He ordered as I charged. I tried to kick him, but he dodged, as I slammed into his table, the candles on it rocking slightly. My eyes grew wide as I grabbed them, steadying them carefully. _He isn't any ordinary old man,_ I realized. I would need some tricks up my sleeves...

" You see? The key is balance. Let your opponent fight herself." Garmadon told the class. I made a mental note of it, as I charged, and tried to punch him in the face, but his head dodged to the side, I tried to kick him in the face, but he calmly tiled it back. I jumped back and charged again, trying to tackle him, but he dodged to the side. I tried to punch him one more time, behind him so he couldn't see where I punched, therefore making it unable to dodge. but he dodged again, like he had eyes in the back of his head and he could see perfectly. But didn't all teachers, and Sensei's have that special ability? I shook my head, wiping away the foolish thought and bolted toward him, jumping up and preparing to attack again, but he just ducked as I slid over his back. Dad jumped up, slingshot me into the ground, as I groaned in pain. My body was on fire, as my vision blurred and I could hear my heart pumping over his words.

" Enemy... Tire... Herself..." Was all I could make out, but I didn't care. Even if I'm not one, a ninja never quits. And I will stop at nothing to impress my father. I got up slowly a little shakily, clenching my arm in pain, one eye opened the other squinted. Dad noticed this, and a mark of concern entered his face, but I ignored it. Pure energy surged my body and stared at him before I back flipped and bolted again, jumping up, putting my foot first, preparing to kick him in the face. I saw my dad give a smirk I always used and known well, as he yawned. I let out a screech of fury, this was my last kick. I didn't have enough energy for another. Too my disappointment, he dodged underneath my as I looked surprised. I slammed into the wall and fell on my back, my vision getting blurrier by the second. I breathed heavily, panting. I felt on fire, as I realized something was very wrong. The sweet lull for unconsciousness pulled my mind as I opened my eyes weakly and saw Kai, Jay, Cole and Lloyd looked down at me, worried, before I let my head droop, entering deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up in a small light grey cell. _Where am I?_ I thought, panic stricken me.

" Ah, your awake, _Bailey_." A voice erupted the air, a voice I knew to well.

" O-Overlord?" My voice quivered. " What do you want?"

" I want Lloyd's golden power." The Overlord told me.

" ...I already know that." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes when he didn't continue.

" _You_ will fetch me Lloyd." The Overlord continued.

" Um... let me think for a second." I told him sarcastically " No." I turned to leave the room but stopped as he continued.

" If you do not, I will make sure you never see him again." The Overlord boomed.

" You need him." I snapped, knowing "you will never see him again" meant to kill him.

" There is more than one golden ninja. But then, there is one more option." The voice continued. " Turn yourself in, and I will let Lloyd go." The Overlord boomed as I hesitated.

" You have three days to decide. If you dont decide within then, we will take matters into our own hands and take Lloyd away." The Overlord boomed as the gray room vanished and I appeared into another.

It had red walls and a dark gray floor, with a machine to the left and a screen that read 75% to the right. On top of the screen was a ball that shot golden energy into a box that had black and purple energy in it. The Overlord. But that isn't what I had my gaze on. My eyes were dead set on a circular glass container in the corner, farthest from me. I approached it slowly as I saw who was in it, Lloyd. He looked weak, his legs about to give out. If the room wasn't muted, I would be able to hear him groan as the machine took away all the power he had. I touched the palm of my hand on the glass, my eyes welling up with tears. He didn't deserve this. The glass was so clear, I could see my reflection in it, me in Lloyd's place. I had a choice, either Lloyd could go through all of this, or I could take Lloyd's place. I watched Lloyd drop to his knees. As I screamed.

" No!" I yelled.

* * *

I screamed as I sat up, a washcloth that was on my head, now on the floor. I bolted out of the small bed, not even caring where I was. A wave us exhaustion engulfed me as I immediately hitting the floor with a hard thud.

" Whoa whoa whoa. Take it easy!" I heard a familiar voice.

" Lloyd!" I screamed in happiness as I tried to get up, a little wobbly. I noticed bandadges, wrapping up all the way to my elbows. Was it really that bad? My legs screamed in protest as I tried to get up, but I just ignored it as I embraced him into a hug and began to cry at the sight of him. He was okay...

" Wha-" He could never finish his sentence. After a second of confusion, He gave a soft smile and returned the hug.

" W-where am I?" I decided to ask as I pulled away from him.

" Dads bedroom. You have been out for about three hours, and the guys are still training with dad." Lloyd answered.

" Does he know yet?" I asked, wondering if dad figured out who I was.

" Yeah, he had his suspicions in the beginning, and when you fought he just... knew." Lloyd answered as I nodded and walked shakily out of the room. I could barley walk, but that didn't stop me from getting to the door.

" Hey! Where are you going?" Lloyd asked and placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

" To go train with dad, I need to be as strong as I can be, and your not gonna stop me until I get there." I replied stubbornly. After what I just saw, I cant let that happen to Lloyd. So, I need to get strong and at least be able to take care of myself in battle. I glanced behind me to see Lloyd's grip tightening.

" Your not going anywhere in this condition. Your staying here."

" But if I do that then how am I going to be able to-!" I stopped what I was saying immediately.

" What?" He asked me as I winced, because of his grip growing even tighter.

" Nothing. Lloyd, your hurting me." I told him softly. His eyes wide slightly as he loosened his grip, but didn't let go. Suddenly, a girl screamed outside as I gasped. She sounded in pain.

" Stay here." Lloyd told me as he left the room, a small click entering my ears as the door closed. Of _course_ he locked the door, he knows I never listen. Smart kid. I looked around the room for something specific. There was a neatly made bed, with a bucket of water and may used wash clothes beside it along with some bandages. I noticed a dresser with candles on top of it, and a family photo of me, Lloyd as kids, with Mom and dad behind us. I drew my attention to above the bed. A window, just what a needed. I tried to open it, but to my dismay, it wouldn't budge. I sighed and decided to stare at the scene bellow. Kai, Cole, Dad, and Jay were outside, Lloyd quickly joining them, as I saw Zane approach them, P.I.X.A.L being tied up close behind him.

" Its P.I.X.A.L! But how did she find us?" Cole asked.

" Why dont we take her apart to find out?" Kai asked, more like stated with anger as he approached Zane threateningly.

" Please. She was only doing what she was programmed to do. She may hold many answers, but perhaps there is an easier way." Zane told him as he picked up his techno blade and ignited it, the icy blade of it shining in the moonlight.

" No I-" Dad began, but was interrupted.

" Ah ah ah. Relax, it isn't a weapon. Only hacks into things." Jay answered as Zane touched the tip of the blade lightly on P.I.X.A.L's head. A blue light engulfed her as her usual red eyes returned normal to green.

" W-where am I?" Why am I tied up?" P.I.X.A.L asked as Zane approached her and undid the rope.

" You were under the control of the overlord. How did you find us?" Zane asked the robot.

" They mimed Sensei Wu's memory and the Overlord knows all of your hiding places." P.I.X.A.L answered.

" Yes, but the Overlord wants your son. His golden power is the only way he could escape the digital realm and become real." P.I.X.A.L answered causing me to gasp. That dream... could it be a vision of what will happen in the future? In the future, where the Overlord wins? I shook my head. A ninja never quits. And we all will stop at nothing to stop the Overlord.

" Why did Borg give us the techno blades to protect? Why are they so importance?" Kai asked.

" Because together, they can reboot the system, wipe the master computer clean, and destroy the overlord virus... for good." P.I.X.A.L told them as the ninja looked at the weapons in amazement.

" Wow." They all said in unison. Their amazement stopped quickly when P.I.X.A.L suddenly gasped.

" What is it?" Nya asked.

" I didn't come alone." P.I.X.A.L answered.

" Who else is with you?" Jay asked.

" Nindroids." P.I.X.A.L answered.

" NINDROIDS?!" Everyone except for P.I.X.A.L exclaimed in surprise.

" Where are they? I dont see any of them!" Jay told them as he looked around everywhere for them. I heard a rumbling sound on the roof as I gasped. Around the ninja, were now eighteen nindroids. I gasped along with everyone else. They grabbed their weapons and charged as I bolted away from the window, three lasers shooting into the room, one of them destroying the only family photo in the room.

" 5 vs 18. Probability of success to low to quantify." P.I.X.A.L told them as I approached the window, my eyes glued to the fight. I saw Kai charge and try to kick the nindroid in the face, but he held a hand up as Kai kicked the hand instead, The nindroid acting like it was nothing. A little away, Zane was also fighting, but the Nindroid easily knocked him off a cliff.

" These Nindroids are so must faste-" Jay began as he fought a nindriod but was cut off when another hit him in the face. I winced, that had to hurt. I turned my attention to Cole, who was fighting well, dodging all of the nindroids attacks.

" Nice kick, now see mine! NINJA GO!" Cole yelled as he unleashed spinjitzu, throwing a nindroid to the ground, kicking another off the cliff. Dad on the other hand, went at a different approach. He watched as four nindroids charged at him, all in four corners, before in the nick of time, he jumped on top of his staff and did a hand stand, knocking the four nindroids unconscious. I gasped at the sight of Zane, down bellow, two nindroids grabbing his arms, while three other attacked. Lloyd was the closest to him, but was still far away. As he took out one of the Nindroids, he began to allow his hands to fizzle with green energy, my eyes growing wide.

" No! Your power only makes them stronger!" Nya yelled as he nodded and ran toward Zane. He would never make it in time, I was closer, I could do it. I grabbed the bucket of water and threw it at the window, shattering it as I jumped out the window, falling a story bellow. I hit face first to the ground, gasping when I saw three nindroids approaching me. I scooted away and dodged to the side weakly. Why was this a good idea?! I bolted passing Kai, Jay, and Cole as they gasped in surprise.

" Bailey!" Cole yelled.

" Come back!" Jay yelled.

" You cant fight!" Kai continued. Yes, it was true that I didn't have a weapon, or even fought before in my life, but there is one thing that I know and take seriously. A ninja never quits. I bolted into the fight and fought roughly against the five nindroids. And I was loosing. My muscles were screamed in pain, while I kicked on nindroid, I was kicked by four others. Zane was next to me, unconscious, half of his fake face pealed off.

" Bailey! Get out of there _NOW_!" I heard a yell. My eyes grew wide. Lloyd? I couldn't escape the nindroids, they clenched my arms and legs, pulling me closer into them as I let out a cry in pain. They were too close... I cant breathe! I was trapped, and couldn't escape.

 ** _Dun dun dun! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I didn't update in a while, school just started with unleashed a wave of homework ( imagines house getting flooded in homework papers ) NOOOOOO! Well, I will try to update soon, and if you are curious, this book will end at the end of the titanium ninja episode. I will do a part two, Chens Island season if I reach 50 reviews, which I think I am capable of, by for now!_**


	10. Your Not Alone

**If I owned ninjago masters of spinjitzu, my OC would be featured in it. But sense I do not own ninjago masters of spijitzu, that will never happen.  
**

" Get... Off... Nrg..." I groaned as I continued to kick and punch. I could hardly breathe with all the nindroids circling me. I could smell metal, and all I could see was the glowing red lights of the robotic eyes. In the process, nindroids with... wings? Flew down from a taller cliff behind the monastery. When they landed, they advanced toward me. WHY ME?! There are perfectly good ninja's that can actually pick up a fight! Ooohhhh... I'm vulnerable... That makes sense. Lloyd was just a few feet from me when be jumped in the air.

" NINJA GO!" Lloyd yelled, his voice, etching with fear. When he landed and unleashed spinjitzu, the nindroids falling to all sides, as I sat down, coughing and spluttering, finally having air in my lungs. Lloyd helped me up as he lifted Zane and with effort, lead us away.

" We need to get out of here!" Nya yelled as she, the ninja, and Garmadon ran inside. I limped close behind him, with Lloyd supporting me, Zane finally awoken and got out of Lloyd's arms, running after the ninja. We finally got to the entrance, the nindroids right behind us.

" Got you now." One Nindroid spoke up as he garbed a hold of my arm. My eyes glowed a bright green as I shot a orb of energy at them, stunning them for a few seconds. Even if it strengthens them, it still got me away from him, and thats all that matters.

" Anyone wanna clear a path?" Jay asked suddenly as I came out.

" Yeah, I gotta idea." Cole told them. We all jumped into the water wheel and got ready to... _RUN_?!

" Your insane! How exactly are we supposed to do this?!" I yelled-whispered.

" Just follow my lead!" He answered and before we knew it, we were running and barreling into many nindroids. Occasionally, Nindroids would pay a visit inside our water wheel, but thanks to Cole's earth element, he sent rocks barreling into their faces, sending them into oblivion. I smirked at the Nindroids damaged faces. I continued onward with my friends until we came upon four certain vehicles as I jumped in the air, spreading my arms out. An eagle caught me, as planned and flew me above the vehicles and I set the vehicles on auto pilot, with a bit of trouble. You see, if the rest of the ninja got out, then the Nindroids would notice, but with my animal friends, they would think its just simple wildlife. I followed the water wheel as fast as I could, and we soon came into a clearing.

" Wont be long before they figure out we used auto pilot, we should get a move on." Cole told the rest as they got out of the water barrel I jumped down from the eagle, giving a warm smile of thanks to the bird as he flew away.

" I'm coming with you, if the Overlord wants my son and daughter, I wont let them out of my sight." Dad told them, placing a hand on our shoulders.

" I'll stay and look after the monastery." Mom suggested, as she walked away. I ran forward and gave a her a hug, a tear dripping down from my cheek.

" It was wonderful to see you again, Mom." I told her, as she turned around, and returned the hug.

" I cant tell you how much I missed you. I wish you good luck." Mom replied as she pulled away and continued onward. I turned around and joined the group.

" Wait! If he wants me, Bailey, and the techno blades are the only thing that can stop him, shouldn't we split up? Just in case." Lloyd suggested.

" Good thinking. Zane's falcon knows the secret location to my Sumari X Cave. You and your father go and take what you need to get as far away as possible." Nya suggested.

" Secret cave? I thought we knew everything about each other." Jay pouted.

" Well, a girl gotta have her secrets." Nya told him as I nodded.

" There are many things I dont tell Lloyd." I told him.

" I'm standing right here! Oh, and can we discuss whats just happened?" Lloyd asked as I looked to the ground. I knew he was talking about me getting in the way...

" Sorry..." I mumbled.

" Sorry doesn't cut it! You nearly got yourself killed!" Lloyd yelled at the top of his lungs, his face growing red. I knew he was holding it in until we were safe but jeez... What a way to let it all out.

" That's why, shes going with us. With a few months of hard core training, she will be half as awesome as me." Cole told him, causing me to roll my eyes.

" Tell that to the water wheel that you just destroyed." I muttered.

" Hey! I got us out there didn't I?" Cole smirked at his "Brilliant" plan.

" What are you guys gonna do anyway? Those Nindroids aren't gonna let you step one foot into the city." Lloyd told them causing me to sweat drop, Oh yeah... Nindroids.

" Yeah Nya, what are we going to do?" Jay asked.

" Were gonna shut down the power." Nya answered as the rest of the ninja bolted away, running to who knows where.

" I guess this is goodbye." I told Lloyd, now that the three of us were alone.

" I'm glad I got to see you again... my daughter." Dad told me, causing me to nod.

" I'm glad too... and no hard feelings on the whole, you know... Kill-me-so-that-Lloyd-wont-be-distracted thing." I replied with a chuckle. I could have sworn I saw dad wince at the thought, but he didn't. He just gave me a quick hug and walked away, leaving me and Lloyd alone.

" Hey Bailey?" Lloyd asked me, I looked at him, my eyes shinning in the light.

" Yeah?" I asked.

" Jump up, kick back, whip around, and spin." Lloyd told me, before I could ask what it meant, he bolted into the other direction, leaving me alone.

" Hey Bailey! You coming or what?" I heard Kai's voice echo through the forest, I nodded and bolted away, a flock of doves following me path. Green energy ignited the ground with each step I took, as I leaped and was right next to my friends, my eyes flickering from black to green, to back to black, and so on.

" Where are we heading?" I asked with a smirk I ran backwards, in front of the team, the green energy guiding me.

" Wherever that has a vehicle." Cole answered, as if on cue, I saw a clown train, stopping me in my tracks. I looked at it, gaping at it amazingly.

" Is that what I think it is?" I asked excitedly with a squeal. CIRCUSES! I love circuses! I circled the clown car, as the ninja smiled at my sudden energy. Well, almost everyone smiled.

" Do we have to go on this? I hate clowns." Jay told them frowning. Well, _someone_ has been staying up watching to many horror movies. I thought with a smirk. Clown are cool! They love to dance around and have fun, trying to make you laugh. I soon stopped and followed the ninja, hardly containing my excitement. Sure I have seen the outside now, but there is still the inside to be discovered.

" Do you think you can take us to new ninjago city? And if so, how long would it take for you to get there?" I heard Nya ask, quickly.

" Sure, and I dunno, by tomorrow night?" The magician that was driving informed as they ninja and Nya nodded, seeming pleased.

They all climbed in as they all escorted us to the guests rooms. Apparently, there were three. Cole and Kai sleeped together, while Jay and Zane sleeped next door, across from them, was me, Nya and P.I.X.A.L who all decided to sleep there. We all decided to go to bed, we did have a big day tomorrow night, that included a bunch of battling Nindroids. That wasn't all, I also had training in the morning, so I could even survive against the nindroids. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, I realized as I settled on the floor, I offered Nya and P.I.X.A.L the bed as I went to bed.

But I didn't get much sleep, as I woke up once again in the chamber that was supposed to hold Lloyd captive. I screamed and ran toward him.

" Its okay Lloyd. Your not alone." I whispered as I felt my palm touch the glass.

" I'm not alone. I'm not alone!" Lloyd mumbled to himself, causing me to gasp. He heard me!

" You have two more days to decide." The Overlord boomed in my head, as I screamed. I bolted out of bed, in a cold sweat. It was morning already, time for training.


	11. Training and a Mission

**_Authors note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I got super sick ( cough cough ) Okay I still am, but I'm better enough to write. Okay so first, I do not own ninjago masters of spinjitzu, or Adventure Time. And now second, for Kairocksrainbow, you reviewed about your OC, first of all, dont be nervous! I love special reviews, not just ones that say Update, or Love it, I like it when ppl tell me what they liked about it and stuff. As for what the answer is... ( suspenseeeeee I love it :D ) I WILL USE YOUR OC! XD I loved it soooo much, in fact, a read a story once ( and still am ) called Welcome to Chen's Island by frostbite. As many viewers know, you posted an OC, Jaylor XDDD. Now I'm using it too, which now this makes it a lot easier cause I can use frostbites info in her story for an example. I might change his name only because Jay and Jaylor are almost the exact same name, and it could add some confusion and I'm also gonna feature him in the next chapter, cause I think he would be kinda mysterious in a junk yard, ooh the ideas... there coming to me... POWARRRR!  
_**

I groaned as I got up. I felt like I just set my head on the pillow, which lead me to still felling exhausted.

" Bailey! Get up, you know what time it is!" A voice I knew as Jay yelled, causing me to groan and lay back down.

" Please let it be Adventure Time." I told him, my voice muffled by the pillow that was stuffed in my face.

" Nope, its not, its training time." Jay told me, pulling me to my feet and ignoring my whines of protest.

After telling him to leave so I could get dressed, I took a nearby towel from off the rack and stepped into a rather colorful bathroom. I turned the rubber duck knobs and stepped into the yellow shower, the flower hose pouring hot water down my back. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I needed to think, and I did best in the shower. Hot tears poured down my cheeks as I rubbed them away, shaking my head. Lloyd needs to be saved, but how? I thought, it must have been fifteen minutes before I got out of the shower, wide awake. Usually cold water causes people to get wide awake, but it just makes me sleepier, reminding me of snuggling under the covers on a cold night, instead, hot water makes me wake up, makes me feel like I'm being burned alive. And I love that feeling. I changed into dark blue jean shorts that were halfway up my thighs and a black T-shirt that had a silver glittery heart printed on it. I slipped on some tall black boots, making sure to tie my platinum blonde hair in a pony tail. I smiled at my new outfit. It looked like a punk rocker... it looked cool. I stepped out the bathroom, making my makeshift bed and taking one last look at the empty room before exiting. If I ever want to save Lloyd, I would at least need to train my heart out for the next few days. Jay, Kai and Cole were speaking in the corner of the room, crossing their arms when they saw me.

" Hey sleepy head." Cole told me sarcastically. I checked my watch, it read 11:50, almost noon. Wow, I did sleep a lot.

" Your late, we better get started." Kai commented, nodding toward Cole who approached me and lifted one of my arms. I stiffened as I watched him... What is he doing?

" No muscles... Your as brittle as a leaf." Cole commented... well I guess he was a muscle expert, with his super strength and all. Cole looked at me when he addressed me, but frowned when he looked at my eyes.

" Hey, were you crying in there?" Cole asked me, causing me to shake my head a little two quickly.

" Allergies." I quickly told them, Jay and Kai frowned, half believing me, but decided to let the subject drop.

" We only have about 11 hours to make you at least able to protect yourself, or your staying behind. Lets get started, Jay?" Kai told them as Jay nodded and approached me.

" What we need to figure out is what you know and what you dont know, so were going to do a dry run. Attack me." Jay ordered, I jumped back to get a head start and charged. Jay easily dodged, causing flashes of dads monastery battle to enter my mind.

" Not again." I whispered, charging toward the left, causing Jay to dodge toward the right, but thats where I had him. I jumped toward the right and tried to attack him, but he just kicked me in the stomach as I fell to the ground. I got up again, hearing Cole and Kai in deep conversation.

" She never gives up, like Lloyd. We were right." Kai told Cole as he nodded.

" But unlike him, shes quick on her feet, possibly quicker than any of us." Cole commented.

" But we still have to worry about her strength, she doesn't have any, which is bad for battle." Kai spoke up.

" Maybe her training style will be different than any of ours... Ugh, I wish Sensei was here so he could help us." Cole replied frustratingly, causing Kai to nod.

" We all do, but we must focus on the task at hand." Kai replied, continuing to watch me charge. I crouched low as Jay jumped above me, and jumped up, trying to kick him in the back, but it resulted failure as He grabbed my foot and whipped me around like a toddler with a toy, and flung me to the side of the truck. I got on my knees, he knows all my attacks... what can I do? I bolted up and charged again. There is nothing I can do. I jumped in the air, balancing on him head, back flipping off of it, causing him to shake a little bit at the sudden weight, and thats when I strike, but he recovered quickly and dodged out of the way. Ugh hes to hard...

" That's enough for now." Cole commented causing me to breathe a sigh of relief and sit on the ground, exhausted.

" If your tired then, then your no match for nindroids." Cole told me, as I checked my watch, it was now 3:00 pm.

" That battle was 3 HOURS!" I yelled with an exasperated sigh, I fell on my back, refusing to look at them, and instead at the ceiling.

" Bailey, you have to keep going, a ninja never quits right?" Kai told me, as a mark of anger appeared on my face. How dare he use the quote I take as seriously as dad does without weapons against me. I fought like a tiger trying to get up, my brittle bones wailing in protest.

" You said I'm quick on my feet, that means I can just run away if the battle is to overwhelming. Plus, you cant tell me to stay behind, because a few battles will make me stronger. If I just stay behind, then I wont learn as fast, you do learn stuff in battle that you cant learn in training, am I right?" I told the three, as they hesitated. They were interrupted by a magician who brought out a wooden box, Nya following him.

" Get in here, were nearing the border and we need you to be hidden." The Magician instructed, as we all climbed in the box. I couldn't help but gasp at a clown that sat right next to us, and Jay tried his best not to scream. He looked pail, and clasped both hands over his mouth to avoid him from letting out a yell. We closed the lid, and as soon as the light tap came, more followed as what I knew were nindroids stepped into the room. I heard the top open, but what was weird was that the lid didn't really open. Ugh confusing magic, it was opened on the outside, but not on the inside, which proves that there are two boxes, and he is looking in the box that doesn't have us.

" No ninja, want to check up my sleeve?" I heard the Magician tease, but the Nindroids said nothing, I just heard footsteps echo away. A few moments later, I heard a few taps, as we all climbed out, relieved for the safety. I watched Jay, the last one to come out, preparing to hear him scream, but he just whimpered as the clown honked his horn in his ear.

" We can get you just outside of the storm farms, but you will have to get to the power substation on your own. Goodluck, and abracadabra!" The magician told them, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

" Showoff." Jay complained, as we all coughed in the smoke.

" So Nya, Can we really destroy the Overlord and the Nindroids by just flipping a switch?" Cole asked.

" Cripple them yes, destroy, no. Once we power down his army, we still need to reboot the system with the techno blades. And dont forget, sense they know we have them, they aren't just gonna let us walk in." Nya told them.

" This is becoming very complicated." I mumbled.

" Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute. If shutting down the power turns off everything connected to it, wouldn't that mean P.I.X.A.L too?" Jay asked as I looked toward the ground. I didn't have to understand technology to understand that.

" Well if Zane hasn't figured it out, dont tell him. If were gonna come across more Nindroids, we need to be on our A game." Cole told them.

" Speaking of which, where is Zane?" Kai asked.

" Last time I saw them, P.I.X.A.L said he was going to repair him." I answered, causing Kai to nod.

" Well leave them alone... lets continue your tranining." Kai told me, causing me to groan.

" Yeah well I dont know about you, but I'm beat, I'm goings to go get some rest." Cole told them, abandoning the bewildered looks Kai, Jay and I gave him. Nya left with him, as the three of us were left alone.

" Huh, lets continue, your great on self defense, so I dont think you need a lesson on that..." Kai began.

" You already battled me, go and see if you can take on Kai." Jay suggested as Kai nodded.

" Jay is one thing, but I have a different fighting style, and its good to explore them all." Kai informed as he charged without any warning.

" Wha- hey I'm not-!" To late, Kai tackled me as I spluttered, the air taken out of my lungs.

" Ready." I finished with a groan. 7 and a half hours of training later, the two ninja decided I did enough as I collapsed to the ground, wishing I would black out right there. Some additional sleep would do me good.

" I wonder where Cole is, its been a while and we will be arriving by the storm farms soon." Kai told us as he got up. I gave an exasperated sigh as I looked at him, I didn't make a dent on him! But then again, this _was_ my first day. We all nodded as we went into Cole and Kai's room, opening the door to see Nya and him... holding hands? I face palmed and cleared my throat, trying to tell her Jay was in the room.

" -dont tell Jay." Cole told Nya.

" Tell me what?" Jay asked, looking at the two holding hands. Uh...

" Uh oh. Hope I didn't interrupt anything, because were here." Kai told them, as we all got out of the place. I took a glance at P.I.X.A.L, envy entering my heart. Why her? She was so innocent- P.I.X.A.L gave a yelp of fright as one of the lightning bolts hit a telephone wire.

" Careful! They farm the electricity thats in the air, this is where all of ninjago gets their power." Zane told P.I.X.A.L as I saw her nod.

" Looks like we have a welcoming party." Kai commented, seeing the Nindroids, paroling the tower.

" The only chance of us getting in there is to stay out of sight. There is no way we can take them all on." Nya advised

" You mean we get to be ninja for a change? Whahoo!" Jay spun in the air.

" Quiet! You dont want them to hear us!" I hissed to Jay who rolled his eyes.

" Relax, with all this thunder and lightening, its too loud for them to hear anything." Cole told me, but still... better safe than sorry.

" I will stay back, I am not built for stealth and cannot assist you." P.I.X.A.L told Zane, causing me to frown. Robot or not, I knew that she was lying.

" Be safe, and stay out of trouble. I'll see you later." Zane told her, causing me to flinch. But he wont... We all ran to the power station, abandoning P.I.X.A.L and climbing the tower. We paused and balanced on a electrical cord, hearing marching footsteps above.

" Keep your eyes out for ninja, The Overlord says they are sure to be coming." I heard a nindroid speak up, causing a shiver up my spine.

" Look at you, last one out of the factory line, ran out of metal eh? I will call you mindroid." The same nindroid went on, laughing hysterically, many others following. Bad or not, I felt bad for the tiny nindroid. No one deserves to be bullied. I heard the laughing die down, which indicated that the coast was clear. We all jumped on the platforms and ran inside the control room, me being a second quicker than the rest.

" That's the substation's core, shut that down and its lights out for the overlord. Now if only we knew which switch!" Nya told them as we all ran into different directions, I looked at all the switches on my computer, and noticed it was mostly for security, shutting the doors, fire alarm... nothing said anything about shutting down a substation core!

" They say, go go-" A song blared the room as I gasped.

" Hey I love this song!" Jay exclaimed and closed his eyes, swaying his head to the beat, I rolled my eyes at his foolishness, but it somehow reminded me of Kendyl. A pang of sorrow entered my heart as I realized how much I missed her, leaving her behind to live a normal life while I went off to save the world just seemed cruel now. After all, without her help, I would still be in the forest, nurturing the injured.

" Turn it off! They cant know were here!" Kai snapped, but I wasn't listening to him, I was listening to the song.

" Just jump up kick back whip around and spin!" The song sang causing me to freeze. _Jump up, kick back whip around and spin._ Lloyd's voice entered my mind. What did it mean?

" Buzz kill." Jay mumbled, turning off the song, to my dismay. Oh well, if Jay loved it, I can ask him about it later.

" None of these buttons are doing anything. There has to be an easier way." Cole told us, as I continued to press random buttons. Lock all doors, oops, better unlock them. Lights, mail, ugh nothing.

" Yeah, like maybe just hack the system?" Kai asked, to prove his point, he ignited his techno blade and tried to hit the substation core, but it resulted failure.

" Aw! Stupid technology!" Kai cursed as I couldn't help but smirk.

" Welcome to my life." I told him with a giggle, oh how that sentence was a spitting image of me.

" It cant be harder than it looks." Cole told him, and to prove his point, he ignited his techno blade and threw it as hard as he could, but it resulted failure once again, as the attack was sent straight back at him, as he began to spin.

" Okay, defiantly harder." Cole told him, as we all begun to proceed to press random buttons. Or plan was working _flawlessly_.

" Button, button, whose got the button?" Jay complained after a good ten minutes of pressing buttons. We were all growing frustrated now.

" Will you be quiet?" Kai asked.

" I am quiet, you be quiet!" Jay argued.

" Guys stop arguing, your gonna get our cover blown!" I snapped at them both. As if on cue, the siren wailed and the room turned red, Nya ran to the computer, as she looked at the camera, a pure black nindroid staring at it, a little too close for my liking.

" Nindroids! Our cover is blown! Seal the doors and find a way to shut it down now!" Nya yelled, but I saw a certain robot being attacked by the swarm.

" P.I.X.A.L! Don't close the doors, I'm going after her!" Zane told them.

" Are you crazy, we barley fixed you up the last time you fought them." Jay argued, blocking Zane from the door.

" You didn't fix me, she did!" Zane yelled, running outside, Cole sealing the door as soon as he exited it. But before he could finish, the tiny nindroid managed to jump in.

" Aw great! Now they come in fun size!" Jay told them as we all prepared for the attacks. The nindroid back flipped and ran toward Kai who jumped up and kicked it in the face, as it went barreling toward me, who jumped in the air and let it run right past me and into a wall. But the tiny robot wasn't done yet, he ran as fast as he could to Jay who back flipped and charged, pushing it down to the ground, as Cole jumped up and kicked it in the face. The Nindroid jumped back and begun to spin like a tiny tornado, pressing on toward us.

" Hit it with your technoblade!" Kai suggested as Cole tried to do just that, but it resulted failure and bounced back toward us.

" I'm trying! Gotta hand it to the little runt, he doesn't know when to quit!" Cole told him as the tiny robot finally stopped spinning.

" Quit?" The nindroid asked, as he shot a laser at Cole, but he just dodged out of the way, as it hit the glass.

" Hey, it dented it!" I pointed out as I saw indeed there was a crack.

" That's it! Fight without fighting!" Kai told them.

" Good idea!" I told him.

" This is no time for a lesson, Kai!" Jay snapped, causing me to roll my eyes. Oh well, he will catch on in a second.

" Hey, half pint, over here!" Kai commanded, shaking hit butt at the small robot, causing me to laugh. I know we were in a life or death situation, but he is still technically my teacher, so seeing him shake his butt at the all powerful evil was pretty hilarious.

" We need to provoke him more!" Kai ordered, like he never heard my loud laugh.

" Or more nindroids! Nya, open the door!" Cole suggested, as Nya nodded.

" I see where your headed!" Nya hurried to the door and opened it, hundreds of nindroids pouring in.

" I hope your ready Bailey. Cause its about to get crowded in here!" Kai told me, as I nodded as we all dodged the endless string of nindroids. _Up, down left right._ I repeated in my mind, following the pattern as I backfliped, cartwheeled, or just simply dodged, anything to get me away from the lava hot red lasers. One of the Nindroids seemed to notice, as he jumped up and tride to kick Jay in the face.

" Jay, lo-!" I yelled, but there was no need for that. Halfway in my sentence, Jay already dodged as the nindroid broke the glass and flew inside it. The power was on overload, as everything turned from blue to black. We were officially in blackout.

" We did it!" Kai yelled in triumph as we all went outside to see P.I.X.A.L lying on the floor.

" This is why I wanted to stay back, so you would not s-s-s-see this." P.I.X.A.L told them sadly.

" You knew this would happen?" Zane asked.

" Your mission was important, I was not. I am to assist, I assisted." P.I.X.A.L said weakly.

" Your using up your reserve. Don't say any more until we find you some more power." Zane told her sadly.

" You destroyed the only power source in ninjago. Power will now not exist." P.I.X.A.L informed, taking Zane's hand.

" Jay, isn't there any way you can use your electricity powers to give her just a little more?" I asked him, but he shook his head.

" My electricity is too powerful, it fry her up or worse... even if it did work, I would have to do it the whole time and... it just wouldn't work out." Jay told me sadly.

" We are not so different. Are we, we are compatible?" P.I.X.A.L asked, her frown turning into a smile.

" Yes... yes we are." Zane told P.I.X.A.L sadly, as her green eyes faded away to a dark grey and her hand dropped.

" If we ever find power... she will be the first person we will give it too." I told Zane sadly, placing a hand on his back. I heard a small eerie chuckle as my eyes grew wide. It was too late, the nindroid shot a laser at my shoulder as I fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering, clenching my arm in pain. My shoulder felt like it was on fire, it hurt to much as my vision blackened.

" Bailey!" I heard a yell, that came from Zane, just barley seeing the nindroids eyes.

" I dont have a first aid kit on me, whats the nearest place?" Cole asked quickly.

" My parents junk yard is just right up the street." Jay suggested as I felt like I was floating. _I'm dying_ I thought as I opened my eyes. Nope, thats Cole carrying me. I let my eyes close again as a voice rang in my mind.

" You have one more day to decide." The voice of the Overlord told me, I saw Lloyd once again, giving in as a fire started, I coughed in the smoke, my eyes watering at the sight of him.

" No!" I screamed. In one day, all this will happen to him. My time is almost up.


	12. Update and Poll announcement

_**Okay, so those of you that are bothering to stick around and read this... Yay. Thumbs up to you! You came back, good to see you again, its a family reunion! Yes, I'm continuing this. But I need an idea. So Cole and Jay fans, your time to shine. Do you think Kendyl should be the sister of Jay or Cole? Kendyl looks a lot like Cole, but acts a lot like Jay. Kendyl looks nothing like Jay, but acts nothing like Cole. Its a 50/50 shot so I'll set up a pole on my profile, but you can by using comments. I will put together the poll votes and the comment votes and well see who wins! Voting will be closed on 12/11/15 Eastern Time.**_


	13. Taylor Stone

**_TASOO: I do not own Ninjago, Masters of Spinjitzu, Cartoon Network and Lego is its proud owner. Poll results have been made, a lot of people voted! I got a seven PM's and two reviews, making nine total, an odd number. The two were close and only one number difference, I got five for Jay and four for Cole, making Kendyl's new brother, Jay! If you guys are wondering, no. I will not be giving Kai, Zane or Cole a brother or sister. I think I will stop at two people, but who knows? Maybe in the future the two will run into a few people ( wink wink )  
_**

It was pitch black, at least my vision was.

" Bailey..." A soft tone arouse me, my body was numb, I couldn't feel or hear anything but the voice. "Bailey! You have to get UP!" I have to get... up... I have to get up and save...

" Lloyd?" I gave another grumble in my sleep, wincing in pain at my shoulder. God, it hurt so much. Lloyd...

" You heard me, up, up, UP!" Wait... was that voice...?

" Ken-" I was cut off with a scream when I realized she dragged me off my bed and I fell with a thump.

" Kendyl..." I was so weak, my sentence ended there with a groan.

" Yay, your up! You were mumbling about Lloyd, but he's not here... Hey I know!" In my blurry daze, I could notice the perky girl climb into the closet and come back out with a blonde boy wig... and a green samurai suit?!

" Uh..." I was still on my back, staring at her as she slipped it on over her clothes.

" Hey! I like to cosplay sometimes!" she turned around, and I noticed she was an identical replica of Lloyd, well, as identical as you could get. A nausea of homesickness engulfed me as I turned away halfheartedly. Whats the point in seeing Lloyd, if he isn't even here?

" Not even a smile? Humph." Kendyl crossed her arms sadly.

" I told you to wake her up, not throw her." A voice grumbled, causing me to use all my might to turn my head. Great. The numbness is wearing off. Nya was there, crossing her arms and looking down at me. However the look turned from angry to perplexed when Kendyl turned around, a Kai suit, a Jay suit, a Cole suit, a Zane suit, and even a suit of Nya in her hands, wigs, makeup and all.

" Not even gonna ask." Nya sighed, leaving the room with the door closed. I could feel my jaw begin to numb out. Great, now I can form a sentence.

" Where... are we?" I asked, glad that they haven't numbed anything else that prevented me from speaking.

" Your in a junk yard... the ninja told me that you got shot, but wouldn't let me see it..." Kendyl's usual happy face turned to concern. " Are you in pain?" She decided to ask.

" No... I cant feel anything right now." I mumbled. Its obviously temporary, but is the real reason because my wound is to painful to bear? I had a sickening feeling of how I may feel when the numbness wears off, as much as I want to be on my feet again.

" That's because of the medicine we gave you. We were looking one for just your shoulder, but all we got was a serum that would numb your whole body." Kendyl's soft face, turned into one of optimism. "Don't worry! It is only for a little bit and its better than nothing at all, right?" How bad was it? IS it really better than nothing at all?

When I didn't respond, Kendyl frowned. "I wish you would be a little bit more happy though..." She began walking over to me and pulled me up, I immediately felt like falling down if Kendyl didn't swing arm over her shoulder, as I put all my weight on her, my feet started to tingle, as if giving me the power to help, and I limped along with her.

" I bet your just dying to see your friends again!" Kendyl held that usual optimistic tone, slipping off the outfit and carrying me out to the door.

" Look who I found!" She sang, but her happy remark seemed out of place. In front of us, the two guys were barreling toward each other, and knocking down stuff of their shelves.

" Jay, Cole?!" I yelled out exasperatedly. But they just seemed to ignore me, continuing to fight.

" Whoo hoo! Its a ninja brawl!" Kendyl pumped her left over fist in the air, causing me to smirk. Kendyl could be such a dork at times, and she doesn't even know it.

" Oh, you know why your the black ninja? Cause its the color of your heart!" Jay huffed as he shoved Cole into the side of the motor vehicle.

" Oh yeah? Well whats the point in being a blue ninja? Unless your trying to hide out in some goofy clown collage!" Cole crossed his arms stubbornly as I rolled my eyes. This was getting really stupid.

" Boys..." I mumbled but I was lost in thought. If I wanted to save Lloyd, then I would need some kind of distraction...

" Oh you take that back! You know that there are reputable performers that attend clown collage!" Jay grabbed Cole's neck in what looked like a choke hold as the two started tumbling once again.

" I don't see why you want to settle this arm wrestling... You know I have... Super strength..." Cole seemed to be panting as he fought to keep Jay underneath him.

" Shouldn't we stop this?" I heard Kai ask Nya who nodded. Kai returned the nod to Zane who went over to grab Jay, while Kai tried to snatch Cole.

" Oh yeah? Well I'm super hooped, and I haven't brushed my teeth in a week!" To prove his point, Jay immediately opened him mouth and breathed into Cole's.

" Ugh!" I waved the mist away, coughing at the wretched smell. Jeez, doesn't Jay know the sense of responsibility?

" Okay... this is getting boring." Kendyl seemed layed back at the sight of the two ninja fighting. She was right, here were two of the ninja, each saved the world a dozen times, and they are settling an argument by seeing who hasn't brushed their teeth? The irony... Nya nodded at Kendyl's comment and put her hands on her hips.

" This macho stuff if making you both look like fools! Maybe you belong together-" Nya was cut off from her speech when the vehicle gave a giant shake, seeming to raise in the air.

" What was that?" Kai asked aloud, fear clawing at me when I realized we were up in the air. Ed opened the door to the trailer, Kai behind his back and making sure he didn't fall.

" The machine hasn't been working sense the outage! What's powering it?" He asked in fear, Kai pointing toward the machine when realization hit him.

" Nindroids! But the question is: What's powering them?" Kai asked.

" Jay! You better have not made any machine's that can generate electricity!" I shot toward him, Jay's eyes widened.

" Why would I do that?!" Before I could answer, the vehicle began to spin, my numbness haven't yet worn off. I fell to my feet, holding onto whatever ground I had left for dear life. We all screamed out heads off, my head starting to get dizzy and my vision blackening out. NO! I have to stay awake. I prayed for a distraction, and I have one. Now, I can go save Lloyd.

" They're after the Techno Blades." P.I.X.A.L's robotic voice rang in the air, and I could hear the lasers before they came to hit the vehicle. I yelped in surprise as one neared my ear.

" Yeah well they almost hit my mother!" Jay complained, watching the two elderly in worry.

" Oh don't worry about us sweetie, we prepared for every type of situation." Etna explained, Ed fastening a jet pack onto her back as she slipped on a pair of goggles, Ed doing the same.

" Did you make one for me?" Jay asked, motioning toward the jet packs.

" Uh, sorry honey. You hardly ever come to visit." And with that, Etna was gone and Ed was left.

" Yeah, good luck kiddo and watch over the junk while were gone, will ya?" Ed smiled as he rode off, the jet packs seeming to be powered by... Bubbles?

" I blame you for this!" Jay turned his head toward Cole, ready to chew off his head that second.

" What did I do? Your the one who wanted to stay in a junkheap full of nindroids." Cole argued. UGH!

" Your starting to give me a headache!" I complained touching a hand to my head, but it immediately went to my arm as I let out a hiss in pain. The numbness is wearing off and even if my wound was bandaged, my arm still felt like it was on fire.

" Enough you two! We may not have our elemental powers, but we still have our spinjitzu." Kai explained. Some of us do! I dont, Kendyl doesn't, Nya doesn't nor P.I.X.A.L! How is spinjitzu gonna help us?!

" You gonna be okay?" Kai asked, averting his gaze toward P.I.X.A.L.

" I may not be built to fight, but my protective reflexes should suffice." She answered, her robotic voice echoing in the room.

" Great, cause your gonna need em!" Nya said with a smile. Just them, the spinning stopped, the sudden stop making the whole vehicle tip sideways as I stiffed a groan, my bad arm crashing in impact against the cold metal.

" WOOOOAAAAH!" Everyone screamed, as Kendyl yelled over the yelling.

" Wait! What about us! I don't know any reflexes and Bailey cant help herself, much less me!" But no one could hear her, The vehicle went spiraling in the air as the three, Kai, Jay, Cole did spinjitzu, Nya giving a brave leap behind. Kendyl's eye's seemed to narrow at this, as she hissed two words.

" My turn." Before I could even react, Kendyl seemed to pick me up and leap out the hole, as we began to fall to our doom. Wait... WHAT?!

" AHHHH!" We both screamed, as we grabbed onto each others clothes, eye's shut as tight as they could, wind whipping both of out hair out of our face as we plummeted toward the earth. But feeling of sand was there, but not in a painful way. I opened my eyes to see a pair of brightly colored orange shoes. I followed my gaze upward, to see it was not just the shoes that were orange, but his Gi and robe were too.

" Who are you?" I decide to ask, staring into his dark blue eyes.

" Get up." He ordered, pulling Kendyl to her feet and offering a hand for me. I took it gratefully, smiling, but it turned to a frown when he vanished in thin air.

" There trapped!" I heard Kai yell, as I turned my head toward him. He was running to a junk compactor, but what could be... Oh no. I swallowed hard, looking for any sign of Jay or Cole. Realizing they were nowhere to be found, I only had one other guess of where they could be.

" Come on!" I grabbed Kendyl's hand and ran as fast as I could, over to the shoot.

" What do we have to do?" I asked, kneeling beside him, watching helplessly as the two were closer and closer to being squished.

" I... dont know." Kai began before a foot made a thump on the cold plate. I looked up, expecting to see the mysterious boy again, but only saw something that made the breath come out of my lungs.

" Sensei... what have they done to you?" Kai asked, as I drew a hand toward Kendyl. Sensei Wu, seeing no point in attack those who couldn't fight, turned his attention to Kai and hit him as hard as he could with his staff.

" Kai!" I yelled, jumping to my feet, but Kendyl holding me back.

" Your shoulder, remember? You would just get in the way." Kendyl reminded, as I gave a heavy sigh, my now sore shoulder seemed to do the same.

" I'm okay! Ack!" He yelled, the man kicking him and sending him feet away into a pile of junk.

" Nya, Kendyl, Bailey! You have to stop the junk compactor!" Kai ordered, before taking another hit and was being sent barreling away into another pile of garbage.

" Come on!" Kendyl grabbed my hand and led me away to the junk compactor, where there, Nya was kneeling there.

" Oh no!" She yelped, watching as the two started to get even closer together.

" Someone stop this thing!" Cole yelled trying to use all his strength to get the compactor to stop. Nya ran as fast as she could, Kendyl and I following close behind to panel. She began to press multiple buttons, but I wasn't paying attention. I had this sneaky suspicion I was being watched...

" I need some help."

" Ah!" I whipped around to see the boy once again, a hand held out. He raised an eyebrow at my jumpiness, but for the record, I had the right to be. I mean, at least thirty nindroids are here and he did just sneak up on me.

" Oh sure, let me just leave Zane and P.I.X.A.L while they are in trouble, Kai who is getting crushed by a demon Sensei, and dont even get me started on Cole and Jay." I huffed, completely stressed by the fact that the three were all here

" I cant override it!" As if on cue, Nya complained.

" Yeah well you better, cause if you dont, Cole and I are gonna get real close. You said we belonged together, but not permanently!" Jay yelled over the sound of the compactor's gears turning. I winced at the thought of the two as flat as a pancake.

" I'm not... strong enough!" He yelled, his voice straining by the strength of the machine.

" It will only take a second." He spoke, his voice deep and with no emotion. He took my hand as soon as the words left his mouth and a glow started to form on him body, his pure white while mine was green. Wait... green? The green light slowly traveled into his hands as his white light turned green and I slowly began to loose mine. When he released my hand, I immediately fell back.

" What...?" I panted, weakness entering me as I fell on my butt. I winced at my arm once again, when the boy tossed something to me, and I slowly caught it clumsily.

" Drink it." He ordered, as I swished the green liquid in the bottle. What was it? A potion...? Even if he was weird, my arm seemed to hate me and I just wanted to help. I popped off the cork and drank what looked like a baby sized wine bottle. Immediately, a white light engulfed my body and when a put a hand on my shoulder and unwrapped the bandages, what I saw amazed me. My once bloody wound was now fully healed and clean, nothing there except for a small scar.

" Whoa..." I mumbled.

" Bailey! Focus!" I turned my head to Kendyl who huffed and crossed her arms. I leaped to my feet, the boy behind me.

" Is that the boy we saw before?" Kendyl asked, pointing to the orange ninja.

" Yeah-" I was cut off when I heard a scream. Zane.

" I'm going to help Zane!" I yelled over the screams of Jay and Cole.

" But wait! What about your shoulder?" Kendyl asked, gazing worriedly toward it. I was already running away, calling from behind me.

" I'm okay!" I yelled, the boy trailing behind me. I bolted to a stop in the middle of the three conflicts, my back toward him.

" Who exactly are you?" I asked, but he refused to speak.

" If you wont speak and give me answers, then I will just suspect that you are a spy of the Overlord. Now I will ask again, who ARE you?" I turned around, my arms crossed. The boy took off his Gi, to reveal that he was not just a boy, but a young adult, around the age of seventeen. He had short black hair and deep blue eyes, his orange glasses more noticeable.

" My name... Is Taylor Stone and I am the Master of Teleportation." He spoke, his voice deep and gruff.

" You are NOT the master of teleportation, and I know that for a fact! Your the master of-" My voice was muffled by a black leather gloved hand, as I rolled my eyes.

" Okay, I am the master of ember but I cant have my secret exposed." He ordered.

" Any why not?!" I crossed my arms with a huff.

" Because, I cant have anyone know who my ancestors were... If anything were to happen..." He began mumbling the rest to himself.

" Okay, weirdo. I have to go save Zane and P.I.X.A.L, but you can go help out Kai." I gave a smile, but he just held serious gaze, with a curt nod. I turned and ran toward Zane, but I secretly had a urge to punch that guy. There was just something about him that made me want to pull out my hair. But still, if he does have power, then he can help us out. And if he can teleport things... then he can teleport me to Lloyd. I grinned, my plan had finally come to action.


End file.
